Una Luz En Mi Vida (Pronta actualización)
by WEVLTH
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un niño que ha tenido una vida muy dura básicamente desde que nació, y que lo obligó a madurar desde temprana edad para sobrevivir, pero un día conoce a una persona que le cambiará la vida, y para bien. (Primer Historia).
1. Cap 1: Conociéndonos

**Una Luz En Mi Vida.**

 **Hola, quiero decirles que este es el primer fanfic que hago, me he leído muchos últimamente y por cada que me leo me dan más ganas de crear uno, así que aquí está, al menos el primer capitulo que se podría considerar un prologo, meh, en fin, solo espero que le den apoyo y no sean tan duros conmigo *llora*.**

 **Naruto, su historia, personajes, etc, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Leyenda.

\- Blah Blah. - Diálogo humano.

\- _Blah Blah. -_ Pensamiento humano.

\- **Blah Blah.** \- Diálogo de algún ser sobrenatural.

\- _**Blah Blah.**_ \- Pensamiento de algún ser sobrenatural.

* * *

 **Cap #1: Conociéndonos.**

Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de actualmente 8 años, está escapando de una gran multitud de personas dispuestas a hacerle daño, estas personas son aldeanos y ninjas de _Konohagakure no Sato_ , la razón por la que quieren acabar con el pequeño es por que hace 8 años exactamente, un zorro de 9 colas llamado _Kyūbi No Yōko_ desató gran destrucción en la aldea, provocando perdidas tanto estructurales como humanas, además de la muerte de el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa tras sacrificar su vida y sellar al Kyūbi en un recién nacido. Cada 10 de octubre los aldeanos celebran la "derrota" de el demonio de 9 colas, para muchos es un día festivo más, pero para Naruto es un infierno, ya que los aldeanos que no saben diferenciar un pavo de una gallina, intentan masacrar al pequeño rubio pensando que es una reencarnación de el Kyūbi, este termina con graves heridas, a veces al borde de la muerte, pero gracias al poder de el zorro, este se recupera rápido.

Volviendo a donde Naruto, se encuentra acorralado por los aldeanos en un callejón y sin muchas energías de seguir huyendo, de pronto lo que parece ser un ninja, lanza un kunai atravesando la pierna de el chico, cayendo ante el acto y quejándose por el dolor, por lo que no tardan en llegar los demás.

\- ¡Ahí está el demonio, a por el! - Gritó un aldeano seguido por los demás, - ¡Es hora de terminar lo que el Yondaime no pudo! - Gritó otro.

\- Kurama-nii, no puedo más - Dijo en un casi suspiro refiriéndose al zorro de quien se había hecho amigo y lo consideraba su hermano mayor.

\- **¡NO TE RINDAS KIT!** \- Gritó el zorro desesperado al no poder hacer algo a tiempo.

Cuando los aldeanos estuvieron cerca de el pequeño que por no tener más energías decidió entregarse a la muerte y terminar su sufrimiento, esto a causa de la desesperación de ya no poder hacer nada. - ¡Hasta aquí llegaste demonio! - Dicho esto empezaron a golpear al pequeño, dandole patadas en el estomago, puñetazos en la cara, y algo de cortaduras por las armas, el rubio solo tenía la vista perdida, con lagrimas saliendo a mares recordando los poquísimos momentos felices que tuvo.

 _-_ ** _No tengo otra opción_** \- Dijo el zorro para sus adentros mientras ponía sus manos en posición de rezo, entonces una silueta roja rodeó al pequeño y esta haciendo lo que parecía ser una cola, sus ojos se coloraron de un rojo brillante y obscuro, su iris de desgarró haciéndolos como los de un felino, sus "bigotes" se hicieron reales, le salieron grandes colmillos y sus manos se volvieron unas garras, sus heridas empezaron a sanar rápidamente.

\- ¡Qué mier…! - No pudo terminar por recibir un arañazo de el niño en la cara para después sentir una patada en el estomago que lo sacó volando, impactando y aterrorizando a los demás aldeanos y ninjas. - ¡No se detengan! - Dijo uno seguido por los otros dispuestos a atacar al pequeño, este uso su cola de chakra para golpear a tres al mismo tiempo, mientras se lanzaba a un ninja arañando su pecho, haciéndolo caer para después saltar y aplastar su cabeza horrorizando a los presentes, la masacre continuó aún con lo acontecido, de una cola se convirtieron en dos, al final quedaron lo que parecía ser una pareja que se abrazaban aterrorizados con una extraña mancha en la entrepierna por la escena y la mirada asesina de el niño quien se acercaba lentamente a ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, el hombre exclamó - ¡P-púdrete! - Con mucho nerviosismo y terror. El rubio hizo una sonrisa macabra mostrando sus grandes colmillos para después usar sus dos colas y atravesar el pecho de los restantes.

El chakra rojo se empezó a desvanecer y el rubio volvió a la normalidad, este no sabía qué había pasado, estaba aturdido y algo débil.

En ese momento llego una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios pálidos amarrados en dos coletas, tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar, vestía lo que parecía ser una gran chaqueta verde con el kanji de "apuesta" escrita en un circulo rojo en la parte trasera, debajo lleva una camisa gris de estilo kimono sin mangas que se ajusta por una faja azul que combinaba con su pantalón, su camisa tenía un gran escote dejando ver sus pechos copa D/E, y llevaba sandalias con tacones altos.

La rubia se acercó por haber escuchado mucho alboroto por lo que fue a verificar qué pasaba, cuando se asomó vio a un niño caminando sin rumbo con la mirada perdida, se percató de que estaba completamente lleno se sangre, el pequeño se caracterizaba por tener una playera blanca de manga corta con un remolino rojo, seguido de una verde de manga larga por debajo de la blanca, con unos shorts azul obscuro y sandalias shinobi azules, este a pesar de la obscuridad de la noche se le notaban unos ojos azul cielo, un cabello rubio dorado y con 3 respectivas marcas en cada mejilla.

El rubio calló agotado, la mujer corrió alertada hacia el por sí estaba herido debido a la sangre excesiva, esta decidió revisarlo y vio que no tenía herida alguna, la sangre parecía ser de alguien más, pero aún así estaba muy débil, entonces decidió llevárselo a su casa hasta que se recuperase.

 _ **Lugar desconocido.**_

Al día siguiente, nuestro protagonista despierta con los rayos de el sol dandole en la cara, abriendo los ojos lentamente se percata de que está acostado en un suave colchón en lo que parece ser una habitación de alguna casa. - _Kurama-nii, ¿estás ahí? -_ Pensó tratando de comunicarse con su inquilino - ¡Kurama-nii! - Dijo esta vez alzando la voz sin obtener respuesta, así que decidió levantarse.

Bajó por las escaleras para después tener un leve sonrojo al ver una hermosa rubia que estaba haciendo de comer, esta tenía un delantal gris aparte de su kimono, el ojiazul agitó su cabeza saliendo se tu trance para acercase lentamente, la rubia se dio cuenta de esto y volteó a saludarlo. - Hola Naruto. - dijo saludó en un tono tranquilo con una tierna sonrisa al confundido rubio. - ¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó aún confundido. - Mh, eso no importa pero creo que sería mejor presentarnos adecuadamente, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, pero puedes llamarme Tsunade, tengo 23 años, odio a los pervertidos y me encantan las apuestas, y en un futuro me gustaría casarme y tener una familia. - El ojiazul se sonrojo más por la timidez. - M-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 8 años, me encanta el ramen, odio que me digan demonio, ¡y quisiera ser Hokage para proteger a mis seres queridos! - Lo último lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

\- Muy bien Naruto, ven, siéntate que ya hice la comida. - La ojiambár tomó la mano de el rubio y lo dirigió al comedor, la rubia sirvió algo de ramen en dos platos, se estiró para darle el plato al ojiazul y este sonrojándose al ver el escote de la mujer, mientras se llevaba el suyo y se sentaba en la mesa delante de el ojiazul.

\- Vamos, come, debes tener mucha hambre. - Dijo insistente la ojiambár - Y-yo mh…- El rubio estaba nervioso. Obviamente, era muy raro, de hecho, nunca había pasado que alguien fuera tan hospitalario con el, y menos cuando se acaban de conocer, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Así que la mujer le dedicó una tierna sonrisa para después levantarse, tomar al rubio y sentarlo en sus piernas, agarró los palillos y le llevo algo de ramen a la boca, - No seas tímido Naru-chan.- El rubio abrió la boca y comió el ramen. - Eres tan lindo Naru-chan, no sé por que te ven como un demonio. - Dicho esto le deposito un tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla de el chico quien tuvo un fuerte sonrojo.

\- ¿T-tú t-también me ves como u-un d-demonio? - Preguntó el ojiazul con un aura de tristeza y decepción. - ¡Claro que no Naru-chan! Yo a diferencia de esos aldeanos se que no eres la reencarnación de el Kyūbi, eres un niño muy lindo, eres ¡Naruto Uzumaki! - El rubio se alivió y alegró ante tal afirmación, al final terminaron de comer y se fueron a la sala donde se acomodaron en el sofá para seguir conociéndose y llevándose mejor cada vez más.

A Naruto le encantaba la forma tan maternal con la que lo trataba la hermosa mujer, como una Madre que nunca tuvo, el aura tan cálida que desprendía, parecía como si lo estuviera abrazando y que no le iba a pasar nada estando cerca de ella, después de el infierno que pasó, esto sin dudas era el cielo, además hay que añadir de que seguía sonrojándose cuando sus ojos y el pronunciado escote de la rubia se cruzaban, su inquilino pervertido le estaba afectando un poco.

En cambio con la rubia de igual forma se sentía feliz, el pequeño rubio le recordaba mucho a Dan y Nawaki, personas de suma importancia para la ojiambár que murieron en la guerra, la Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi para ser exactos, al perder a estas personas tuvo una vida no muy buena desde entonces, apostando y perdiendo, viajando sin rumbo, tomando sake como si su vida dependiera de ello, básicamente una vieja alcohólica y depresiva, por lo que quiso enderezar ese camino volviendo a Konoha y tratar de obtener la familia que siempre ha anhelado.

Aunque le dolió mucho enterarse de como maltrataban a un niño de 7 años, 8 actualmente, por lo que quiso estar junto a el para protegerlo, y helo aquí, sentado enfrente suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de verdad le sorprendió de que por lo que ha pasado, sigue teniendo humanidad y bondad, no estaba quebrado emocionalmente y seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo.

Naruto por primera vez se sintió cómodo al hablar con alguien que no sea el Sandaime Hokage, a quien consideraba su abuelo, este siempre cuidaba y mantenía económicamente al pequeño rubio, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que debido a su puesto como Hokage este no pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, además de el Hokage está su hermano mayor Kurama, quién básicamente ha estado con el toda su vida, fue quien le ayudo en lo básico de la vida, escribir, caminar, hablar, para después tratar de entrenarlo, ponerlo en forma etc. Y los dueños de el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen, quienes le proporcionaban un lugar donde comer, sin preocuparse de que si la comida estuviera envenenada, le cobraran el tiple, o que lo echaran y no de una forma muy amigable, (a patadas).

Tal vez era una amiga más para Naruto, pero el pensaba que era alguien mucho más especial, alguien que lo protegerá y cuidará para siempre.

Después de varias platicas, la sala quedo en silencio por unos segundos, por lo que la Senju decidió romperlo con una pregunta.

\- Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? Naru-chan. - Preguntó esperando saber por que ayer lo encontró en ese estado, el ojiazul bajó la vista y cambió su expresión a una de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por la Senju, Naruto estaba dudoso pero por lo que la rubia demostró, tuvo la confianza y habló.

\- Y-yo lo único que recuerdo fue que estaba tranquilamente en mi refugio, cuando escuche una explosión cerca…- Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer - Fue c-cuando escuche gritos de mucha gente diciendo cosas como "Hoy será el final de el niño demonio" ó "Acabaremos con el Kyūbi y salvaremos a esta aldea". - Varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas por lo que la Senju se acerco para abrazarlo y acurrúcalo en su pecho, El Sandaime le contó sobre el niño así que si bien no conocía toda la historia, sabia que los aldeanos lo odiaban y repudiaban. - Después me empezaron a perseguir con intenciones asesinas, al f-final me capturaron y me empezaron a t-torturar. – Decía con la voz algo quebrada. - Luego no sé que me pasó, quede inconsciente y no supe nada más. - Dicho esto el ojiazul empezó a llorar en silencio en el cálido pecho de la mujer.

\- Tsuna-chan, estoy cansado de que todos mis cumpleaños sean un infierno para mi, estoy cansado de siempre tener que correr para al final terminar herido y casi muerto. - Dijo entre sollozos. - Estoy cansado de recibir miradas de odio todo el tiempo, cansado de recibir malos tratos.

\- Tranquilo Naru-kun, desde hoy eso ya no va a pasar, por que yo voy a estar a tu lado, para protegerte, tu vas a ser muy grande y fuerte, vas a ser el shinobi más poderoso de todos los tiempos, serás hokage y les vas a demostrar quién eres en realidad. - Dijo con una sonrisa cálida, aun que en el fondo quería hacerles pagar a esos bastardos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Preguntó mientras alzaba la vista. - Claro que sí, Naru-kun. - Hizo más fuerte el agarre y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Luego de un rato el rubio se calmó un poco, entonces la ojimiel le tomo la barbilla para alzar su cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes? Te voy a dar un regalo de cumpleaños. - El rubio automáticamente sonrío de ojera a oreja. - Espera aquí. - el rubio asintió mientras la mujer se iba a lo que parecía ser una pequeña biblioteca.

Pasó un rato y regresó con un pergamino, la ojiambár lo extendió para luego aparecer en una cortina de humo lo que parecía ser un tipo de arma o abanico, estaba casi de el largo de Tsunade, esta estaba compuesta por dos mitades de forma circular unidas en el centro, tenía pintados en sus bordes interiores tres tomoe en cada lado de la parte superior, también tenía un tipo de hoz conectada a una cadena que se fijaba en el mango.

\- Aquí tienes tu regalo Naru-chan, sé que es un poco grande para tí pero cuando crezcas sé que lo podrás usar adecuadamente. - Dijo la rubia seguido de el ojiazul. - Wow, ¡gracias Tsuna-chan! - La rubia se agachó a la altura de el rubio quien se lanzó hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. - ¡Muchas gracias Tsuna-chan! - Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la ojiambár. - ¡Kya!, eres un amor. - El rubio empezó a lagrimear de alegría, definitivamente al fin tenía a alguien quien le cuidaría todo el tiempo, ya no iba a sufrir más, Tsunade era la luz de su vida.

El día pasó rápido y Naruto quedó dormido, la rubia lo llevó a su cama y esta se fue a bañar y cambiar, Naruto despertó por un momento, vio que estaba solo, entonces volvió a intentar comunicarse con su inquilino, nuevamente y después de varios intentos no pudo, así que solo decidió seguir durmiendo, de repente sintió un calor agradable y dos grandes y suaves montañas tocar su espalda, el rubio se ruborizo un poco, la rubia quien llevaba ropa cómoda abrazo a Naruto por la cintura y se arroparon con la cálida cobija. - Descansa mi Naru-kun. - Le susurro la oljiambár y le deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla de el rubio para después entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Mi primera historia, de todas, acepto críticas de todo tipo, que sean constructivas, obvio, espero y les guste y le den Fav pronto, no quiero morir ignorado, en fin hasta luego, te ha hablado Dross y te deseo… buenas noches (^ - ^) /.**


	2. Cap 2: Gran día y entrenamiento

**Una Luz En Mi Vida.**

 **Hola, perdonen la tardanza, 26 mendigos días para un capítulo que fácil podía terminar en menos de 1 día, pero lo que pasa es que últimamente estado recolectando "información", tanto de la historia de Naruto (original) como textual (mejor redacción y formulación de palabras), además de que he modificado un poquito el cap anterior.**

 **Debo admitir que aún así me tarde pero bueno, estaré más activo, aquí está el mendigo cap, disfrútenlo.**

 **Naruto, su historia, personajes, etc, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

Leyenda.

\- Blah Blah. - Diálogo humano.

\- _Blah Blah. -_ Pensamiento humano.

\- **Blah Blah.** \- Diálogo de algún ser sobrenatural.

 _- **Blah Blah.**_ \- Pensamiento de algún ser sobrenatural.

* * *

 **Cap #2: Gran día y entrenamiento.**

Es un nuevo día en Konoha, el sol empieza a salir de su escondite, los aldeanos levantan sus negocios para hacer sus trabajos y quehaceres. En una casa considerablemente grande se encuentra nuestro protagonista Naruto desayunando junto con su nueva compañía, Tsunade.

\- Y dime Naru-chan, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te bañaste? - Preguntó la rubia para después ser contestada por el ojiazul.

\- H-hace una semana.- Contestó el rubio, con cierta vergüenza, obviamente, al no tener un hogar como tal, el rubio se tenía que ir a algunos lagos de agua limpia en los bosques para bañarse y de paso lavar su ropa que no tenía más de 3 cambios de ropa.

\- Bien señorito, es hora de que te des un buen baño. - Dijo la rubia en un tierno tono de regaño.

\- Pero, antes que nada, ¿tienes más ropa aparte de esa? - Preguntó la ojiambár un tanto nerviosa, ya que desde ayer tenía la misma ropa, que seguía sucia y con una extraña mancha rojimarrón en un costado de la playera que Naruto notó pero decidió no darle mucha importancia.

\- Sí, pero está en mi refugio, pero puedo mandar un clon por ella. - La rubia alzó una ceja ante lo ultimo dicho. - ¿Acaso puedes hacer clones? - Preguntó la rubia curiosa.

\- S-sí, Kurama-nii me enseñó a hacer clones, además me dijo que es un buen método para entrenar más rápido… eh. - Se tapó la boca con las dos manos por revelar tanta información.

\- Oh, ¿quién es ese tal "Kurama"? - Pregunto inclinándose un poco y con las manos en la cintura.

\- E-e-es este… - El rubio estaba nervioso mientras se le ocurría una buena excusa.

\- Bueno no importa, bien, mientras prepararé el baño. - Le dedicó una sonrisa para después ir a calentar el agua, Naruto suspiro sacando un aliento estilo Anime al ver que no le dio más vueltas al asunto de su hermano, entonces hizo una cruz con sus dedos y apareció un clon.

\- ¿Podrías traer mi ropa y pertenencias acá? - Más que una orden fue una pregunta amable.

\- Hai jefe. - Seguido de el clon. Pasó unos cuantos minutos hasta que el clon llego con algunas pertenencias de el rubio que no eran más que algunos objetos que le parecieron interesantes y decorosas para el ojiazul, y alguna que otra arma un tanto usada y vieja que se encontraba por ahí.

\- ¡Naru-chan! El baño está listo. - Gritó la ojiambár desde el baño llamando la atención de el mencionado.

El susodicho se dirigió al lugar de el llamado y vio a Tsunade con el agua lista, el pensaba en bañarse solo, bueno, después de estar en la soledad todo este tiempo, tenía que aprender a depender de sí mismo, pero la rubia negó sonrojando al rubio con la simple idea de estar desnudo frente a una mujer. Tsunade se volteó para que Naruto se desvistiera y entrara al agua, entonces la rubia empezó a tallar la espalda de el ojiazul, algo que notó es que el cuerpo de el pequeño estaba bien trabajado para alguien de su edad, tenía los abdominales firmes y algo marcados, ella al recordar a ese tal "Kurama" concluyó que era resultado de el entrenamiento y ejercicio, pero algo que le enfureció fueron las numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, aun que eran algo disimuladas, se notaban con un buen ojo, frunció el ceño disimuladamente ya que esas marcas solo las podía relacionar con el mal trato de los aldeanos, y no estaba equivocada. Después de varias bromas y desastres, ya que Naruto empezó a jugar con el agua salpicando a la rubia, pero esta solo reía por la actitud de el pequeño, después de todo, aún con lo que ha vivido sigue teniendo la actitud de un niño de su edad, y no veía nada de odio y resentimiento en el rubio, ella sabía perfectamente que Naruto no era ciego y se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y por que lo odiaban. Algo que el no sabia en absoluto era quienes eran sus padres, pero que Tsunade sí.

Al terminar el baño, Naruto se vistió con la ropa limpia y le comentó a la rubia que el Sandaime le dijo que fuera a la Torre Hokage en estos días para darle una importante noticia, a lo que la ojiambár decidió acompañarlo por obvias razones. Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la Torre Hokage, los aldeanos y ninjas como es de costumbre le dirigían miradas de desprecio al rubio y algunas hacia la ojiambár que lo acompañaba, Naruto ni se inmutó ya que la rubia dirigía la misma mirada de igual o más desprecio a los aldeanos quienes se ponían nerviosos.

Las miradas de odio aumentaron considerablemente, ya no eran unos cuantos, eran todos o la gran mayoría, generalmente mucha gente simplemente le daban una que otra mirada y lo ignoraban, otros se lo quedaban viendo como esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento "amenazante", a veces pasaban borrachos a molestarlo y empujarlo. La razón de que las miradas y el desprecio aumentó fue por que cuando iban ha festejar el octavo aniversario de la "derrota" de el _Kyūbi no Yoko_ , el Sandaime les puso un alto, evitando que festejaran, obviamente muchos pueblerinos se opusieron maldiciendo al demonio, y esos aldeanos no verán la luz por un largo tiempo.

Al llegar y entrar a la oficina Hokage, siempre sin tocar como es común en el rubio que saludo al Sarutobi quien correspondió de forma amigable dejando su papeleo a un lado, para que enseguida entrara la rubia saludándola iguamente. Además que no pasó de largo la forma en la que iban tomados de la mano, el Sandaime suspiro mentalmente especulando lo que había pasado, por lo que se le formó una sonrisa.

\- Oji-san ¿cual era esa noticia tan importante de la que me ibas a hablar? - Dijo animado y con un notable brillo en sus ojos.

\- Bueno Naruto… - Suspiro antes de proseguir. - Te llamé por que pensaba en darte un departamento, así tendrás un lugar decente donde vivir. - Dijo con tranquilidad, esperando la respuesta de el niño.

En ese instante a Naruto le salieron estrellitas en los ojos e hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero esa expresión cambió rápidamente al saber que significaba eso. - Mh, bueno, e-este, yo pensaba en quedarme con…- El rubio volteo a ver a la ojiambár como buscando apoyo, este tenía la gran esperanza de vivir con ella, después de mucho tiempo al fin tenía compañía y alguien quien le cuidara así que no quería perderla. La rubia entendió lo que el rubio quería, entonces solo le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

\- Hokage-sama, creo que Naru-chan tiene muchas ganas de quedarse a vivir conmigo, después de todo creo que es lo mejor, Naruto estará seguro conmigo. - Se agachó para estar a la altura de el ojiazul.

\- Mmm… me parece bien. ¿Naruto? - Volteo a verlo como esperando una afirmación por parte de el rubio.

\- Así es Jiji, no quiero despegarme de Tsuna-chan, me siento cómodo con ella. - Naruto abrazó tiernamente a la rubia correspondido por esta.

\- Bueno, supongo que tendré que reservar el departamento. - Suspiro - Bien Naruto-kun, Tsunade-chan, es todo, pueden retirarse. - Pero antes de que salieran fueron interrumpidos por el Sarutobi.

\- Ah, Tsunade-chan. - La llamada volteó y el Sarutobi le hizo una seña para que se acercara. - Trata de no llamar mucho la atención, no hasta que Naruto se convierta en un shinobi de la aldea. El consejo es una verdadera piedra en el zapato, cada vez que alguien quería adoptarlo el consejo simplemente rechazaba la propuesta y no quiero que empiecen a joder ahora que estas con Naruto. - Susurro en tono de cansancio a lo que la rubia solo asintió.

\- Bien, nos vemos pronto. - Dicho esto se sentó para volver a su estresante papeleo.

Tsunade tomó la mano de el rubio y salieron de la Torre Hokage, el Sandaime se quedó con una gran sonrisa. - _Parece ser que Naruto será feliz a partir de ahora. -_ Pensó para volver a lo suyo.

Iban caminando tranquilamente por la aldea hasta que vieron el puesto Ichiraku Ramen, al ojiazul le brillaron los ojos algo que notó la Senju y le preguntó. - Naru-chan ¿tienes hambre? - A lo que Naruto contesto con un "No", no quería ser una molestia pero un sonido vergonzoso de su estomago lo delató, los dos rieron y se dirigieron al puesto.

Sentándose enfrente de la barda esperando a que los atendieran y enseguida una hermosa castaña que se veía de poco menos de 20 años que Naruto conocía muy bien los atendió.

\- ¡Hola Ayame-neechan! - Saludó el rubio con una ronrisa que solo el sabia dar.

\- Hola Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama. - Saludó con una sonrisa, aunque pudo notar la nueva relación entre los dos, fuese lo que fuese no era nada malo. - ¿En qué les puedo servir?

\- ¡Quiero un plato de ramen de puerco! - Dijo muy emocionado - Lo mismo que pidió Naru-chan. - Dijo la Senju.

Ayame apunto las ordenes para que enseguida saliera el padre de esta y saludo a los dos rubios. Pasó un rato hasta que Ayame extendió dos platos hacia los rubios. Naruto enseguida devoró el plato pidiendo otro, la rubia apenas llevaba la mitad cuando Naruto ya llevaba como 5. - Naru-chan, no comas tan apresurado, puede que te duela el estomago. - Dijo con un tono de preocupación mientras la Castaña solo río un poco, sabía que Naruto podía hasta con 10.

\- Ohh Naruto, no sabía que ya tenías novia, me siento orgulloso de tí. - Dijo Teuchi en un tono burlón mirando al rubio que se puso muy rojo, y a Tsunade que se le coloraron un poco las mejillas.

\- ¿D-de q-qué hablas viejo?, y-yo… - Los tres vieron divertidos al rubio que por poco sacaba humo de las orejas.

\- Pues tienes un buen gusto, Naruto-kun. - Replicó la castaña. El rubio estaba que hervía.

\- Oh, Naru-chan siempre tan lindo, la verdad es que sí me gustaría ser tu novia. - Continuó la rubia con un pequeño tono rojo en sus mejillas.

\- T-Tsuna-chan… - Dijo el ojiazul tratando de ocultar su gran rubor pero fue inútil ya que empezaron a reír mientras el rubio agachaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

Después de esto empezaron a hablar, y entre esa plática la rubia se enteró que ellos eran de las poquísimas personas que le hablaban a Naruto, este incluso consideraba a Ayame como una hermana mayor al igual que Ayame a el como un hermano menor. Además era el único lugar en el que podía comer tranquilamente, ya que en otros lugares le cobraban la comida el triple de lo que costaba o simplemente lo echaban.

Terminaron de comer y Naruto había hecho una torre de 11 platos cuando apenas Tsunade pudo con 2, la rubia entonces pagó y decidieron irse a su nuevo hogar, al menos para el ojiazul, mientras caminaban por la aldea, las miradas de odio e incredulidad por ver a la gran Sannin de las babosas con el niño demonio y además tomados de la mano tan cariñosamente se hicieron presentes. Los rubios esta vez simplemente ignoraron las miradas y siguieron en su aura cálido.

Hasta que Naruto decidió preguntar. - Tsuna-chan, quisiera preguntarte… ¿por qué eres así conmigo? No es que me moleste, solo que es raro que te hayas encariñado tan rápido conmigo, siendo yo el niño demonio. - Tsunade se sorprendió con la pregunta pero también entendía al rubio, fue muy espontánea la forma en la que se conocieron, pero en realidad la ojiambár ya había oído mucho de Naruto tiempo atrás.

Hace meses cuando había regresado a Konoha, en ese tiempo podía ver al rubio de vez en cuando haciendo bromas y cosas por el estilo, la más notable era el pintar los edificios o incluso el monte Hokage de la aldea, por lo que le dio curiosidad preguntarle a su sensei.

 ** _Flashback_**

El Sandaime se encontraba parado frente al gran ventanal de la Torre Hokage fumando de su pipa y observando con cansancio al Monte Hokage pintarrajeado por el pequeño rubio, más atrás estaba su discípula Tsunade Senju.

\- Ahh, este niño no deja de causar problemas jeje. - Dijo en un suspiro el Sandaime mientras daba una calada a su pipa.

La rubia quien estaba observando la situación decidió preguntar pensando que su sensei sabía algo sobre el niño.

\- ¿Hokage-sama, acaso conoce a ese niño? Siempre me ha dado curiosidad, he notado que los aldeanos lo menosprecian, y no por que haga este tipo de bromas, pienso que es por algo más grave.

El Sandaime suspiró y prosiguió - Bueno, la verdad es que yo soy el que lo cuida, o trata de cuidar de las amenazas y problemas, ha pasado una vida muy dura, sus padres murieron apenas había nacido y no tiene amigos o parientes, el motivo por el que hace estas bromas es por que quiere llamar la atención, quiere ser reconocido por su nombre y no por su sobrenombre, "el niño demonio". - Daba otra calada de su pipa.

\- Oh… ¿y cuál es su nombre? - Preguntó a lo que el Sarutobi contestó - Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Mh… ¿Me podría contar más sobre el? - Preguntó nuevamente, el Sandaime decidió que no era tan mala idea contarle a su alumna sobre Naruto, especialmente sobre quienes eran sus padres, no era como si tuviera malas intenciones.

\- Ahh, bueno, ¿sabes sobre el ataque de el Kyūbi de hace 7 años? - La rubia asintió y ella continuó.

\- Sí, solo supe que el Kyūbi se descontroló y empezó a destruir la aldea, pero que el Yondaime lo sello en un recién nacido, sacrificándose junto con su esposa. Aun que nunca supe quien era el niño donde sellaron al Kyū… - Terminó abruptamente ahora analizando y relacionando las cosas, el por que lo odiaban y llamaban "demonio" le hizo sacar una idea. - ¿Acaso el es el jinchūriki de el Kyūbi? - Preguntó tratando de afirmar su teoría.

\- Vaya, eres muy perspicaz, pues, estás en lo correcto, el es el Jinchūriki de el Kyūbi, aún que esto no es un secreto exactamente. - La rubia se sorprendió un poco pero luego agregó. - Pero… ¿por qué el Yondaime lo eligió a el? - El Sandaime dudando al principio dijo.

\- Bueno… - Dudando. - Por que… - Seguía teniendo una lucha consigo mismo de decirle o no la verdad a su discípula, pero al final le dijo sin tapujos. - El es el hijo de el Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki. - Afirmó al fin, mientras Tsunade sorprendida quería pegarse la cabeza contra el suelo por no tomar en cuenta lo obvio, llevaba el apellido Uzumaki, al igual que la _Akai Chishio no Habanero_ _(Habanera Sangrienta)_ Y esos ojos azules como el mar y pelo amarillo dorado que tanto lo caracterizaban al igual que al _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ _(Destello Amarillo de Konoha)._

Aún con dudas preguntó - ¿E-enserio?… ¿Quién más sabe sobre ésto? - El viejo Sarutobi suspiro nuevamente. - Solo yo, y ahora tú. - Dijo aún mirando en el ventanal.

\- ¿Acaso Naruto no lo sabe? ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho Hokage-sama? al menos a el y no a los demás - Dijo la rubia.

\- Ahh… no sé, simplemente no sé como podría decircelo, no sé como lo tomaría, me odiaría por no habérselo dicho hace tiempo, me pregunto cómo reaccionaría, _ya estoy viejo para esta mierda. -_ Pensó lo último. - Y además sería un gran problema si se entera todo mundo, en especial si lo hace el consejo, estos podrían hacerle algo no muy santo al pequeño, tal vez usarlo como una arma para la aldea, o para un generador de _Kekkei Genkai_ _(Barrera Sanguínea)_ por ser Uzumaki de sangre pura, o reclamar sus tierras y pertenencias Namikaze y Uzumaki, no quiero que decidan por el, esos bastardos solo piensan en el poder. - Dijo con algo de desprecio en esa última oración.

\- …Creo que tienes razón. - Dijo la rubia - ¿Estás seguro que Naruto no tiene a nadie quien lo cuide y eduque? - Preguntó.

El Sandaime negó con la cabeza - No, yo soy el único, mi puesto Hokage es una ventaja pero a la vez no, así yo puedo protegerlo por el momento, pero no puedo estar con el y pasar el tiempo para que no esté solo. - Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio y seguía fumando. - Es cierto que ya varias personas lo han querido adoptar, así como Mikoto Uchiha o Tsume Inuzuka, pero el consejo simplemente les niega esa petición, pronto ya no tendré este puesto, y es algo que me preocupa, no podré protegerlo de el consejo y ellos lo tomaran. - Suspiro fastidiado. - Y aún con mi puesto, no he podido cuidarlo de el todo. - Hizo una pausa. - Innumerables veces lo he encontrado gravemente herido, con raspones, moretones, cortadas y uno que otro hueso dislocado a causa de el maltrato de los pobladores. - La rubia se sorprendió, no creía que los aldeanos fueran tan crueles como para hacerle eso a un simple e inocente niño.

\- La mayor parte de el tiempo el chico está internado en el hospital, y las enfermeras lo atienden a regañadientes, incluso hubo ocaciones en el que se negaban a curarlo, además de que lo echaron de el orfanato apenas tenía 4 años, y yo ni me había enterado hasta un año y medio - Hizo una pausa mientras agachaba la cabeza.

\- Siempre me pregunta sobre sus padres, me pregunta que dónde están, si lo querían, que si le importaban, y-y es algo que no puedo perdonarme, no puedo perdonarme por todo el dolor que ha sufrido. - Susurro lo último pero la rubia lo escuchó perfectamente. La sala quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la rubia agregó.

\- V-vaya, parece que h-ha sufrido mucho, pero, sensei, no se culpe de el todo, está claro que tienes muchas cosas encima, tenías que reconstruir la aldea después de el ataque de el Kyūbi, yo creo que Naruto lo entendería… - Hizo una pausa mientras frotaba sus humedecidos ojos, el Sandaime solo cerro los ojos y seguía con la cabeza gacha. - Tal vez yo… yo podría encargarme de él… obvio a espaldas de el consejo… - Hiruzen se sorprendió un poco y analizo la propuesta de su discípula, sin dudas era lo mejor que podría hacer por el pequeño, al igual que para la rubia, el sabía que Tsunade siempre quiso tener una familia, y darle la posibilidad a la Senju de tener a un hijo adoptivo y a Naruto una figura materna era algo que no podía rechazar.

\- ¿Estás segura? - Preguntó el Sarutobi dudando un poco, pero la rubia sin dudarlo contestó. - Sí, estoy completamente segura.

\- Vaya, pues, claro que puedes encargarte de el, será lo mejor para Naruto, sin duda le alegrara la idea de que tendrá a alguien que lo cuide y tenga tiempo para el.

La Senju sonrió ansiosa y dijo. - Pues me encargare de protegerlo y cuidarlo, no se va a arrepentir Hokage-sama. - El Sandaime sonrió ante la afirmación - Bueno, si eso es todo sensei, me despido, quede de verme con Shizune, y creo que ya la hice esperar. - Dijo la rubia levantándose de el sofá y dirigiéndose a la salida pero fue interrumpida por el Sarutobi.

\- Eh, Tsunade-chan… gracias. - Agradeció el Sandaime y la rubia solo sonrió y asintió saliendo de la oficina.

El viejo Hokage se quedo sonriendo por unos momentos y pensando en como Naruto al fin tendrá a alguien que lo guíe y cuide correctamente. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron abruptamente al toparse con su peor enemigo y el de todos los Kages… el papeleo.

 ** _Flashback Fin_**

\- Ehh… ¿Tsuna-chan? - Dijo Naruto al notar que la rubia se había quedado pensativa por un momento. La rubia al escuchar el llamado de el chico salió de su trance y contestó.

\- Oh, eh, ¿qué pasa Naru-chan, de qué hablabas? - Preguntó descaradamente olvidándose de el tema que estaban hablando, Naruto hizo un puchero bastante lindo al menos para la Senju. - Eres muy despistada Tsuna-chan jeje. - Dijo restándole importancia.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la residencia, el rubio escuchó una voz en su interior - **Vaya cachorro, con que ya conseguiste a alguien con quién procrear, jajaja…** \- Dijo en tono burlesco a un sonrojado Naruto. - _¡Kurama-nii! -_ Exclamó dentro de su mente - ¿ _Por que de todos los Bijūs me tocó al más pervertido? -_ Dijo mientras el zorro reía a carcajadas.

\- _Por cierto, ¿dónde has estado bola de pelos?, traté de comunicarme contigo todo este tiempo. -_ Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos frente a Kurama quien se recostó apoyando su hocico en sus patas delanteras. - **Solo estaba durmiendo.** \- Afirmó tranquilamente cerrando los ojos, algo que enojó a Naruto por cómo lo tomaba a la ligera.

 _\- ¿Durmiendo? Aparte de pervertido, ¡holgazán! -_ El zorro solo rió entre dientes y se le ocurrió una gran idea. - **¿Qué dices si me sacas de aquí y seguimos con tu entrenamiento?** \- Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- _Hmpt… pero Kurama-nii, ¿cómo vas a salir de mí sin que yo terminé afectado? -_ El susodicho quien dejo de reír y se puso un poco serio - **Pues fácil, podría materializarme fuera de ti añadiendo algo de chakra en el exterior, luego yo podría controlar ese chakra y poder estar libremente sin que tú mueras o seas afectado, pero depende de el chakra que proyectes fuera, será el chakra que podré usar, esto afectaría mi tamaño y poder, considéralo como un clon.** \- Dijo sentándose y cruzando los brazos. - **Pero no creas que es muy fácil cachorro.** \- Advirtió.

 _\- Oh… ¿enserio puedes hacer eso…? ¡¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes!? Me hubiera resultado más fácil que escucharte dentro de mi. -_ Contestó mientras a Kurama le salía una gota estilo anime en la nuca. - **Ahh, eso era por que primero tenias que aprender a canalizar chakra, apenas sabes caminar en los arboles y en el agua aunque no por mucho tiempo, y ya quieres controlar parte de mi chakra.** \- Dijo haciendo una leve pausa y el niño habló - _Supongo que tienes razón._

\- **Y si no funciona siempre está la opción de controlar a un clon, es decir, tu creas un clon y yo tomo el control en el.** \- El rubio se quedo como palo, todo este tiempo que empezaron a entrenar, que fue hace un par de meses el Bijū nunca le comento algo como eso.

\- **Pero bueno, mañana empezaremos la practica para hacer eso posible, ahora quiero descansar, y… Naruto, suerte con la humana jejeje, sus pechos son más grandes que tu cabeza, además de que no has dicho nada de que los usaste como almohadas jajaja.** \- Al rubio se sonrojó a más no poder. _\- ¡Kurama-nii! -_ Reclamó pero el zorro ya se había recostado y cortó conexión con el ojiazul.

Cuando volvió a la realidad vio que seguían caminando y el rubio casualmente vio los pechos de la voluptuosa mujer que brincoteaban mientras caminaba, este se sonrojó por ver sus acciones y rápidamente fijó su vista a otro lado, sin duda su pervertido inquilino le estaba afectando, pero la verdad es que Naruto era un pervertido de closet.

Enseguida, Naruto volvió a fijar su vista al frente para ver a una hermosa mujer acercándose a los dos rubios.

\- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama. - Saludó una joven mujer de veintitantos años con un cabello corto y lacio de color negro, ojos de el mismo color que su pelo, piel blanca y delicada, usando un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos que definían muy bien sus curvas, que a pesar de no tener pechos grandes se le marcaba un buen culo (que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio). Esta bella mujer es amiga (casi sirvienta) de la rubia Senju, ya que básicamente estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo desde que se fue de Konoha, soportando las borracheras y problemas constantes que le otorgaba la ojiambár, y era un punto de apoyo para que la rubia no hiciera algo verdaderamente estúpido en ese entonces. Algo que no sabia el tímido rubio.

\- Oh, Shizune, ¿sigues llamándome así?… - Se quejó, ya que desde que habían vuelto, a la rubia le molestaba un poco que mostrara tanto respeto. - Bueno ya no importa ¿qué haces por aquí? - Preguntó.

\- Lo siento Tsunade-san, solo vengo de comprar algunas cosas, y ya que pasaba por aquí pensaba en visitarte. - Contestó la ojiónix que apenas se había dado cuenta de el pequeño rubio quien se escondía detrás de la Senju abrazando su pierna derecha ligeramente desconfiado. A la morena poco le faltaba para saltar encima de el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas por lo tierno que se veía y eso que ella era alguien con un autocontrol muy grande, además de esas marcas en las mejillas que lo asemejaban a un lindo gatito, al menos para ella (y Tsunade).

La rubia notó la actitud de el ojiazúl por lo que le dio confianza. - Oh cierto… Shizune, no te he presentado a Naru-chan. - Dijo mientras incitaba al rubio a presentarse empujándolo sutilmente hacia enfrente. La ojiónix se inclino levemente poniendo sus manos en sus muslos para quedar un poco a la altura de el pequeño quien sin soltar la mano derecha de la rubia se presentó.

\- H-hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, u-un gusto conocerla Shizune-san. - Dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras se rascaba la sien nervioso, la morena solo sonrío ante la actitud de el pequeño.

\- _Kawaii…_ El gusto es mío Naruto-kun. - Dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha para acariciar las marcas de el rubio, y algo raro que notó la morena fue que al hacer esto el rubio se estremeció un poco mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. Ella al igual que Tsunade ya sabía sobre el rubio, esto a causa de que la ojiambár le comentaba de vez en cuando sobre el y de los planes que tenía pensado realizar (adoptarlo).

La morena paró la caricia y se puso recta para el descontento de el rubio. - B-bueno, volviendo al tema… ¿recuerdas que quedamos de ir de compras? - Preguntó.

\- O-oh, lo olvidé, pero aún así podríamos ir hoy, dudo que a Naru-chan le moleste, incluso podría comprarte algo de ropa, ¿qué dices? - Agregó para después ponerse a la altura de el mencionado.

\- No Tsuna-chan, me encanta la idea, no es ninguna molestia 'ttebayo. - Contestó con esa zorruna sonrisa antes de ruborizarse por volver a caer en su tic vocal que ya lo estaba controlando un poco, las mujeres solo rieron. - Bueno Naru-chan, vamos. - Dijo antes de revolverle el cabello, levantarse y tomar la mano izquierda de el rubio para dirigirse a la zona comercial de Konoha seguida de la morena.

 ** _Casa de Tsunade, 9:30 pm._**

El día había pasado rápido, pero no para un rubio quién se la pasó genial, sin duda fue uno de los mejores días, si no es que el mejor día de su vida, y si iba a tener más días como estos de ahora en adelante estando con su nueva figura materna, haría lo que fuera para no despegarse de ella además de protegerla, le habían comprado mucha ropa y fueron a visitar varios lugares de la aldea que generalmente no podía ver, por obvias razones (rechazo), como la zona comercial de la aldea, restaurantes, bellos parques, y más. Ya en la puesta de sol se despidieron de Shizune y se dirigieron a su hogar, pero estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido.

Actualmente nos encontramos a nuestro protagonista durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la ojiambár quien está sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar, y esta estaba pasando los dedos por el dorado cabello de el ojiazul, mientras acariciaba su cabello notó algo extraño, y eso fue varios cabellos pelirojos, decidió revisar y encontró más de un mechón rojizo, no se alarmó ya que era obvió que siendo un Uzumaki iba a tener ese color de pelo, sin duda heredo todos los rasgos de su madre y padre.

Viendo que ya era tarde, se levantó cargando al Uzumaki en brazos para después dejarlo en su cama sutilmente, antes de irse a bañar y volver con ropa cómoda para acomodarse a lado de el rubio y taparse con la manta, con la única iluminación de la luna llena en eso el rubio se movió entre sueños. - Tsuna-chan. - Murmuró entre sueños despertandose.

\- Oh, despertaste Naru-chan, espero y te hayas divertido. - Dijo con una sonrisa notando que el ojiazul se frotaba levemente los ojos.

\- Sí Tsu-chan, me divertí mucho contigo y Shizune-neechan. - Dijo con una adormilada sonrisa.

\- Qué bueno Naru-chan, por que tendremos más y mejores días como estos, pero es hora de dormir, descansa. - Dicho esto le deposito un beso en la frente y abrazando al rubio, pero fue interrumpido por este.

\- Tsuna-chan. - Habló en un tono de voz casi apagado. - ¿Qué pasa Naru-chan? ¿Te quedaste con hambre? - Pregunto viendo como el rubio tenía una expresión de tristeza.

\- N-no, es solo que… escuche a los aldeanos en el parque diciendo que soy basura y que nunca seré un shinobi, además de que solo se juntan conmigo por l-lastima, que realmente no les i-importo… - Varias lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas, pero la Senju pasó su dedo pulgar por estas limpiando las lagrimas.

\- Eso no es verdad Naru-kun, tú serás el mejor shinobi que haya pisado esta aldea y las demás tierras elementales, te convertirás en el Godaime Hokage y serás temido y respetado por todos. - Hizo una leve pausa. - Y-y aun que odio admitirlo, serás un rompecorazones en un futuro y encontraras a tu chica especial con la que tendrás muchos hijos, y así restaurar tu clan. - Dijo con un tono de ¿celos? E hizo más fuerte el abrazo mientras sentía como poco a poco el rubio se iba calmando.

\- ¿Enserio? P-pero ni siquiera sé cómo n-nacen los bebes, Kurama-nii siempre se la pasa diciendo cosas pervertidas pero nunca me ha hablado a fondo sobre ello. - Comentó con un tono inocente que solo hizo que la rubia se ruborizara un poco y sonriera con calidez, (esto mientras cierto zorro había estornudado). Además tenía la duda de quién era ese "Kurama-nii" pero ahora no era el momento.

\- Oh Naru-chan, estás muy chico para eso, pero yo estaré junto a tí para ver cómo creces y te conviertes en Hokage, no me despegaré de ti hasta verlo y sé que lo conseguirás. - Agregó con una sonrisa maternal mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello roji-rubio de el ojiazúl, pero entonces notó que el pequeño se quedó pensativo por unos momentos algo que preocupó un poco a la Senju hasta que el Uzumaki sacó.

\- Tsuna-chan, y-yo nunca tuve a una madre ni a un padre, nunca tuve el amor de una familia… ni siquiera sé como fueron, y aun que apenas nos hemos conocido, has demostrado mucho más afecto que nadie aparte de mi nii-chan, p-por eso… me preguntaba s-si, t-tú q-quisieras… s-ser mi Kaa-chan. - Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada mientras salían unas cuantas lagrimas por miedo a el rechazo, pero algo que no esperó fue que a la rubia se le dibujara una sonrisa mientras se le humedecieran los ojos y salía una lagrima solitaria corriendo por su mejilla, acto seguido abrazó al Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y con la voz un poco humeda dijo.

\- Acepto, Naruto… - Dijo con lagrimas de felicidad, mientras el rubio sentía como la tristeza se iba y era remplazada por felicidad y confianza, además de que estaba algo ruborizado ya que la Senju aplasto su cabeza contra sus pechos estaba pensando en lo que pasaría desde ahora, era la persona más feliz de el mundo en este momento, parecía que nada podía afectarlo, sentía claramente un aura protector y cálido, esa noche fue muy significativa para los dos. - Buenas noches, sochi-kun. - Dijo la Senju para después darle un tierno beso en la frente y quedar dormidos.

\- **Vaya Naruto… pues parece que al final no abandonaremos la aldea, veamos como termina esto, espero y en algo bueno.** \- Mencionó el zorro para después acomodar su hocico en sus garras y dormir.

 ** _Al día siguiente 10:00 am._**

Nos encontramos a nuestro protagonista quien ya estaba bañado y cambiado, con una playera roja de manga corta con mangas grises sobresaliendo de esta, pantalones entubados y sandalias shinobi negras. Este estaba sentado en el comedor desayunando huevos (con catsun) con tocino y como postre algunos dangos de los que sobraron el día anterior, este estaba pensativo viendo su plato de ramen y de vez en cuando volteando a ver a su Kaa-chan, la rubia estaba lavando los platos hasta que escucho a su hijo adoptivo.

\- Kaa-chan… - Dijo en un casi susurro pero que la rubia escucho perfectamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo Naru-chan? - Preguntó sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

\- Lo que pasa es que, necesito seguir con mi entrenamiento, y… tengo que salir. - La rubia se preocupo un tanto, ya que estaba claro que era peligroso dejarlo salir por obvias razones, pero tenía razón, tenía que entrenar para ser alguien fuerte por lo que sacando provecho de el tema dijo.

\- Oh Naru-chan… - Dudando. - Ahh…está bien, pero si quieres que te deje salir, primero tienes que decirme quién es tu sensei. - Comentó mientras se limpiaba las manos y recargaba en la mesa mirando al rubio.

\- Etto yo e-este… - Dentro de la mente de Naruto estaba el zorro sentado con los brazos cruzados viendo al rubio con una ceja levantada, este lo estaba mirando de la misma forma como esperando alguna aprobación de parte de el zorro, el mencionado solo asintió en un suspiro de derrota.

\- E-eh, ahh, bueno, Kaa-chan, ¿podrías guardar un secreto? - Preguntó a lo que la rubia sin dudarlo asintió con una sonrisa esperanzada de la respuesta.

\- Bueno, mi nii-sensei es el… zorro de nueve colas… - A la ojiambár se le abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras el rubio seguía esperando a que la rubia saliera de su impresión, la rubia sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima, no esperaba tal afirmación.

\- ¿Q-q-qué h-as dicho? - Pregunto de forma retórica pero que el rubio no notó, a este solo le salió una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

Oh Kaa-chan sigues igual de despistada… - Dijo con enojo fingido y burla. - Dije que mi nii-chan y sensei es el _Kyūbi No Yōko_ pero que enrealidad se llama Kurama. - La rubia seguía en su estado de shock hasta que sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que un Bijū te está entrenando, y a la vez lo consideras tu hermano? Preguntó y el rubio bufó con molestia.

\- Kaa-chan… ¡que sí! - Exclamó - Kurama me ha cuidado desde que soy un bebé, me enseñó lo básico de la vida, me ayudó a comprender las cosas, a conseguir comida y depender de mi mismo, si no fuera por el lo más seguro es que ahora estaría muerto, ya que el me curó cuando estaba a punto de morir, aun que el dice que si yo muero el muere pero resucita en varios años y no quería esperar tantos años, aun que es mentira, esa bola de pelos realmente se preocupa por mí. - Dijo riendo escuchando un ( **¡Oi!** ) de su inquilino para después proseguir.

\- Sin duda mi nii-chan es lo que más me importa en esta vida, y el que me ayudó a seguir adelante, cuando estaba solo y no tenía a nadie, cuando lloraba solo él estuvo ahí, y no dejaré que lo controlen o lo usen como arma nunca más. - Dijo con gran determinación antes que con tristeza, la rubia en cambio se sorprendió mucho más con esto, mientras pensaba y analizaba en lo que el rubio le dijo.

\- V-vaya, e-estoy sorprendida, no esperaba que un Bijū… un ser que se supone está hecho de odio puro, tuviera más corazón y humanidad que la aldea entera. - Mencionó, mientras miraba al ojiazul con algo de tristeza, seguido de un suspiro de alivio al saber que no estuvo solo después de todo.

\- Jeje… etto creo que dije un poco de más pero ya no importa. - Terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. - Entonces Kaa-chan, ¿sí puedo ir a entrenar? ¿Además de prometerme no contarle a nadie esto? - Preguntó a lo que la rubia levanto su mano con el dedo meñique expuesto, el rubio sonrió e hizo lo mismo para después entrelazar sus meñiques.

\- Claro sochi, puedes ir, y te prometo que no le voy a contar a nadie sobre esto. Pero llega temprano para cenar ¿sí? - Dijo lo último con una mirada de ternura con la que nadie podría negar nada, el rubio solo asintió despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su nueva figura materna.

\- Al rato vengo Kaa-chan, dijo Naruto para enseguida salir con una mochila negra dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento #44 o mejor conocido como _Shi no Mori_ _(Bosque de la muerte)_ qué irónicamente era el único lugar donde podía entrenar tranquilo, sin mirones o gente no deseada.

Durante el camino, saltando de tejado en tejado el zorro iba platicando con Naruto. - **Bueno Gaki, es hora de reanudar tu entrenamiento, te recomiendo que uses el** ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** _(Jutsu Clones de Sombra)_ **para obtener mejores resultados y en menor tiempo.** \- Dijo el zorro dentro de el ojiazul.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿como es que obtendré mejores resultados así? - Preguntó.

\- **Verás, cuando haces clones y luego los disipas, los recuerdos de estos te llegaran, por lo que si haces muchos y cada quien trabajando en diferentes técnicas, mataras a varios pájaros de un tiro, pero una cosa.** \- Dijo esperando a que el rubio asimilara la información y este solo asintió. - **Cuando vayas a disiparlos, hazlo poco a poco, no los disipes todos a la vez por que si no, los recuerdos de cada uno te llegara abruptamente lo que significa que te llevaras una buena jaquea o incluso podrías desmayarte por recibir tal información tan rápido.** \- Explicó.

\- Está bien Kurama-nii, pero antes voy a probar si puedo sacarte al exterior. - El zorro solo asintió, estaban tan sumidos en su platica que no se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba en su destino. - Bueno, parece que no hay nadie cerca… - Dijo mientras se concentraba en sentir chakra alrededor, ya que era tipo sensor al ser un Uzumaki, y si bien no tenía tan desarrollado ese sentido, si podía detectar chakra a 400 metros sin la ayuda de su nii-chan.

\- **Bueno, intenta crear varios clones para que sea más fácil el trabajo, yo también te ayudaré.** \- Dijo mientras trataba de darle algo de su chakra a Naruto, y esto era relativamente fácil ya que Naruto había quitado el sello desde que tenía 6 años, y con esto el zorro tenía más libertad, tanto que posiblemente en un futuro con un entrenamiento arduo, Naruto pueda convertirse en un mini Kyūbi de 4 colas y volver a la normalidad sin ningún problema.

El rubio afirmó con un movimiento para después hacer una cruz con sus dedos y aparecer a 10 clones, estos hicieron el sello de el tigre al igual que el original y empezaron a canalizar el chakra de el zorro, mientras el mencionado de proporcionaba su chakra a Naruto desde dentro.

Después de varios y largos segundos apareció un aura burbujeante naranja que rodeaba a los 11 Narutos, luego se empezó a formar una especie de cola que salía de la espalda de los clones y el original mientras esta energía de dirigía a un lugar enfrente de ellos, más específicamente en una pequeña roca, cuando el chakra burbujeante se había unido en ese lugar se empezó a formar la figura de un animal con 9 colas, fue tomando forma hasta que se veía la silueta de un zorro con 9 colas hecha de burbujas, pasados los segundos que parecían minutos al fin esa figura burbujeante tomó la forma de un pequeño zorro, un poco más grande que Akamaru (que en ese momento era un cachorro) con 9 esponjosas colas que se movían al ritmo de el viento.

El zorro empezó a parpadear mientras veía el exterior y se empezó a mover, estirando sus colas y patas como acostumbrándose al lugar y asimilando lo sucedido.

\- **¡Woah! … pues ha funcionado perfectamente, muy bien hecho cachorro, y pensar que iba a ser más difícil, me impresionas cada vez más…** \- Dijo mientras los 10 clones desaparecían y solo quedaba un exhausto Naruto quien veía al zorro con ojos brillosos y casi parecía que les salían estrellitas, algo que extraño mucho al Bijū. - **¿P-por qué me vez así? ¿Tengo algo malo?** \- Preguntó pero el rubio solo negó con la cabeza aún con esa sonrisa que parecía perturbadora para el Bijū. - **¿Entonces qué pasa?** \- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Nada, solo que eres muy lindo. - Dijo solo para abalanzarse sobre el zorro y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, algo que enfureció enormemente a Kurama. - ¡Kawaii! - Dijo estrujando al pobre zorro.

\- **¡OI SUELTAME!** \- Exclamó el zorro para seguidamente arañar al pequeño Naruto en la cara como si de un gato molesto se tratara.

\- ¡Itai! … Mou Kurama-nii eres muy gruñón. - Dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla rasgada, Kurama seguía con una vena en la frente pero se calmo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- **Hmpt… bueno, no te preocupes, desde ahora será más fácil aparecer afuera, solo tenías que ampliar tus bobinas de chakra y con esto fue suficiente, ahora empieza a practicar los ejercicios que te dejé pendientes… ya sabes, mejorar tu** ** _Futon_** ( _Elemento Viento)_ **, caminar por los arboles y agua, ir a la biblioteca, etc.** \- Dijo cuan general mientras el rubio quien seguía frotándose el arañazo que le dio el pequeño zorro.

\- Está bien, Kurama-chan. - Dijo lo último de forma que resonara el mote cariñoso, algo que estaba acabando con la paciencia de el Bijū.

- **¿Crees que soy lindo?** \- Preguntó con una sonrisa y con una tranquilidad sorprendente, el inocente rubio solo volteo y asintió fuertemente con una sonrisa, el Kitsune agacho la mirada de manera sombría mientras dejaba fluir un leve instinto asesino, suficiente para intimidar al ojiazul.

- **Pues te voy a mostrar lo lindo que puedo ser…** \- Acto seguido, levanto sus colas y hocico hacia el cielo mientras varias burbujas de color azul y rojo se centraban y formaban una pequeña bola morada con toques negros del tamaño de una pelota de tennis. Naruto se puso pálido como cierto ninja pintor, empezó a sudar la gota gorda y se fue corriendo a (todo gas) todo lo que daban sus piernas y se escondía detrás de una roca. - _**¡**_ ** _Bijūdama!_** _(Bola Bestia con Cola)._ \- Enseguida el zorro lanzo la pequeña esfera hacia el frente donde estaba el bosque, solo para que atravesara y destrozara los arboles hasta que explotó dentro de el bosque levantando una ráfaga de viento. Obviamente no la hizo tan grande para que no levantara sospechas, y no solo quería asustar al Uzumaki, si no que también quería probar cual era su poder en ese estado, ya que como había dicho, depende de el chakra que esté en el exterior será el chakra que pueda usar, y sin duda no estaba mal, podría hacer varias _Bijūdamas_ de considerable tamaño en ese estado. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a un asustado rubio.

\- ¿K-Kurama-nii? L-lo siento, no quise decir que eras l-lindo, d-de hecho eres m-muy a-aterrador… - Dijo con mucho nerviosismo mientras se asomaba en la roca donde se había ocultado.

- **No importa, solo estaba haciendo una prueba.** \- Dijo con total calma para que al rubio le saliera una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero si casi me matas! - Exclamó al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con el dedo al Kitsune.

- **Ara ara, ya, vuelve con tu entrenamiento, o la próxima vez no será una prueba.** \- Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como el rubio empezaba a sudar, este a falta de habla solo asintió y corrió de ahí a una velocidad en la que el _Hiraishin_ quedaría en ridículo.

Se acomodó cerca de un claro y creo 55 clones, los dividió en diversos grupos, explicándoles a cada uno su propósito. El primer grupo de 10 clones los mando a la biblioteca para que estudiaran las técnicas básicas, así como Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu y Genjutsu además de saber sobre historia de Konoha y demás, obviamente usaría un henge para ocultar su identidad y no terminar apaleado. El segundo grupo formado por 20 clones tenía el objetivo de mejorar su _Futon_ ya que este era el elemento estándar de Naruto y el que tenía mejor dominado, el ejercicio era partir una hoja en dos, usando el viento, por lo que sería fácil con los clones. El tercer grupo conformado por 15 clones tenían la tarea de mejorar su capacidad de canalizar chakra, si bien ya podía controlar, por ejemplo, pelear mientras está caminando en un árbol o agua, no duraba mucho su resistencia debido a la gran cantidad de chakra que tiene que controlar, la razón es que por tener al Kyūbi dentro sus bobinas de chakra se desarrollaron demasiado, y además de ser un Uzumaki, el chakra de Kurama era algo extra, y esto le dificultaba más el canalizar chakra. El cuarto y último grupo en el que estaba el original constaba de practicar lo ya aprendido como Taijutsu o Ninjutsu, haciendo clones y peleando contra ellos. Pero eso sí, antes de que todos comenzaran con su labor, les avisó de disiparse de grupo en grupo, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de su nii-chan.

Y así pasaron el día, con Kurama acostado disfrutando de la brisa fresca y dandole algunos consejos de vez en cuando a Naruto, básicamente el Bijū le enseño al rojirubio una forma de salir se el sello sin que el ojiazul muera solo para que este se estirara, pero el ojiazul lo entendía, pasar todo el tiempo dentro de una alcantarilla sin duda debería ser aburrido.

Naruto hizo una pausa para almorzar sacando un Bentō de su mochila, el rubio le invito algo de carne al Bijū, este un poco dudoso decidió darle un bocado, y debió reconocer que tenía un buen sabor, claro, al ser un ser hecho de chakra puro, este no necesitaba comer o dormir, y probar por primera vez algo así, de cierta forma le encantó.

Pasaron las horas, ya se veía el sol ocultarse poco a poco en las montañas y Naruto a la vez fue recibiendo los recuerdos de los clones hasta que ya no quedaba ningún de ellos, habían hecho un muy buen trabajo y ahora estaba más experimentado, eso si con un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero con esa técnica avanzaría a pasos agigantados, disipó al Bijū por petición de este con la excusa de que todavía no estaba "listo" para ser presentado a la Senju, Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su casa saltando por los tejados.

Cuando llegó rápidamente fue abrazado por la voluptuosa mujer, y nuevamente enterrando la cabeza de un sonrojado rubio entre sus pechos.

Se sentaron en la mesa para cenar mientras el rubio le contaba todo lo sucedido en el día, a la ojiambár le sorprendió que tuviera esa capacidad e iniciativa de entrenar, digo, el _Kage Bunshin_ es un jutsu rango B, en el que ni los nivel Joūnin pueden hacer ya que este jutsu necesita mucho chakra, y al practicarlo puede que mueras por drenar las reservas de chakra si éste se encuentra bajo de chakra o crea clones en exceso.

Después de la cena Naruto le preguntó qué era esa pequeña biblioteca en la que habían libros y pergaminos en varios estantes además de un escritorio que estaba hasta el fondo. La Senju le explicó que al ser la nieta de el primer hokage, heredó algunas de sus técnicas y demás, algo que sorprendió demasiado al pequeño fue saber que el primer hokage fuera el abuelo de su Kaa-chan, obvio, el rubio automáticamente al ser demasiado curioso le pidió que le contara más sobre el primer hokage, eso sí, cierto zorro refunfuño, ya que no quería saber nada de ese tipo y mucho menos de su novio el Uchiha.

Volviendo al tema, le entró un interés de muerte por aprender algunas cosas de ahí, la ojiambár le dijo que no había problema en revisar y estudiar en la biblioteca, pero el rubio le dijo que sería hasta después, el día había sido algo pesado por lo que en lo único que pensaba era en dormir y calmar la leve jaquea.

Cuando ya era tarde Naruto se fue a bañar y a acostar en la misma cama de Tsunade, nuevamente pensativo en lo que había pasado estos últimos días, al final solo se tapó y cerro los ojos con el objetivo de dormir para enseguida entrara la rubia con su ropa ligera y acostarse al lado de el rubio. Parecía que iba a dormir por un largo tiempo en la misma cama que la Senju, y tampoco es como sí le molestara, solo le incomodaba, ya que la rubia lo usaba como su peluche de dormir personal, y así quedaron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo, enserio mil perdones por mi tardanza, aún así agradecería muchísimo el apoyo que me proporcionen, aun que tengo buenos planes para el futuro de la historia, sin nada más que decir, hasta luego uwu.**


	3. Cap 3: Reencuentro y cambio

**Una Luz En Mi Vida.**

 **Hola, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, me tardé un poco, bueno… mucho pero meh, está claro que soy un puto holgazán de cojones, de hecho ya había terminado el capitulo pero no lo subí, ya que empezó a escribir el capitulo que sigue para tenerlos listos antes de tiempo, sin nada más que decir, aquí está.**

 **Especial agradecimiento a** **animebot2** **por su apoyo en la historia.**

 **Naruto, su historia, personajes, etc, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las palabras escritas en paréntesis son gags o notas de el autor, no todas claro.**

Leyenda.

\- Blah Blah. - Diálogo humano.

\- _Blah Blah. -_ Pensamiento humano.

\- **Blah Blah.** \- Diálogo de algún ser sobrenatural.

\- **_Blah Blah._** \- Pensamiento de algún ser sobrenatural.

 _Doton Domu_ _(Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra)_ _Nombre/Técnica_ ( _Significado_ ).

 ** _*Beepbeepbeep*_** **Se ha detectado un** **Lime** **.**

* * *

 **Cap #3: Reencuentro y cambio.**

Oscuridad.

Era lo único que Naruto podía ver, no veía nada más allá de su nariz, sentía una extraña sensación, muy parecida a cuando está dentro de su pasaje mental, el ambiente era frío, como si estuviera en un cuarto totalmente cerrado pero a la vez amplio, se podía escuchar el eco de sus pisadas. Hacia el esfuerzo de poder ver algo volteando a todas direcciones, pero era inútil.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - Pregunto a nadie en especifico - ¿Kurama-nii? - Volvió a preguntar pensando que su nii-chan tenía algo qué ver.

Estaba caminando aún sin saber a donde se dirigía exactamente, hasta que una voz que reconocía perfectamente, y que a la vez le traía mucho dolor, impotencia y tristeza le hablara.

\- ¡Naruto! - Escuchó una pequeña voz femenina combinada con el eco, parecida a la de una niña. Naruto sintió un dolor en su pecho, reconociendo que tenía otra de sus cotidianas pesadillas relacionadas con esa pequeña niña que conoció hace varios años en el orfanato y que no la pudo proteger.

El Bijū influenciaba bastante en la mente de Naruto para que no se la pasara pensando en esa tragedia, o al menos trataba de borrar un poco esos agrios recuerdos, era otra ventaja en tener el sello de contención desecho, (vean a Gaara) pero era difícil o básicamente inútil, cuando tenía esas pesadillas recordaba todo, parte de su antigua vida, el hambre, los maltratos, etc.

\- N-Natsumi-chan… - Murmuró el rubio sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta y este iba aumentando poco a poco, pero ahora sentía algo diferente, sentía como si realmente estuviera en ese espacio sin nada más que el vacío, no parecía un sueño, lo sentía tan real, sentía el ambiente, las sensaciones, si bien tenia un cerebro muy, pero muy activo por cierto Kitsune, esto ya era mucho.

\- Naruto-kun… - De repente, la ahora identificada como Natsumi apareció enfrente de Naruto, este solo desvió la mirada aún sin poder articular alguna palabra.

Natsumi Yuki, era una niña de 7 años, con hermosas facciones en su rostro, pequeña nariz y sin ninguna imperfección, su piel era tan blanca pero sin exagerar que parecía de porcelana, un sedoso y hermoso cabello color blanco grisáceo que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, con las puntas de color negro y en su rostro había un mechón parcial que apenas cubría su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran igual o más azules que los de Naruto, pero lo más característico es que tenía la pupila rasgada y dos marcas en cada mejilla, y unos notables colmillos pequeños pero filosos al igual que Naruto, algo que le extraño ya que ella no tenía esas nuevas características. Su vestimenta constaba de un vestido completamente blanco y holgado (como el de Kaguya).

\- N-N-Natsumi-chan… y-y-yo… lo s-siento… - Murmuró nuevamente con una voz quebrantada aun con un gran nudo en su garganta y con la vista al suelo mientras apretaba los puños y dientes, una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, amenazando de salir más.

\- Naruto-kun. - Dijo en un tono tranquilo y relajánte para luego acercarse al rubio y tomar su mejilla obligando a que la viera a los ojos, por la diferencia de alturas Naruto solo tenia que subir un poco la mirada. El rubio tenía los ojos vidriosos saliendo otra lagrima de uno de ellos.

\- L-lo siento… - Dijo con una voz quebrada mientras su respiración empezaba a aumentar, teniendo dificultades de llevar aire a sus pulmones. Tenía muchos sentimientos en ese momento, tristeza, dolor, impotencia, frustración, odio por sí mismo.

Esa pequeña niña que en un principio tenían una relación como hermanos y que esta se fue convirtiendo en algo más, pero que en un trágico día fueron atacados por varios ANBUS, y uno de ellos fue milagrosamente el único sobreviviente que tenía el pelo blanco con toques celestes le inyectó un letal veneno que básicamente empezó a destruir su cuerpo célula por célula, además de que ese imbécil seguía por ahí, libre y rondando como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, y que por esos bastardos no pudo cumplir lo que le había prometido desde que se conocieron, ahora ella estaba frente a el, esperaba una mirada de odio, de decepción o algo peor, sin embargo no era así.

La peliblanca simplemente le dedicaba una mirada de felicidad mezclada con una sonrisa cálida, bastante cálida de hecho, por lo que su respiración fue bajando, respirando correctamente y sintiendo menos presión en el pecho y garganta.

\- Naruto-kun, no tienes nada de qué disculparte. - Dijo con su voz tierna y dulce, escucharla era como un masaje para los oídos.

\- C-claro que sí. - Dijo nuevamente a hiperventilar. - N-no merezco tu perdón… por mi culpa tu saliste afectada… - Agregó entre sollozos. - P-por mi culpa no tuviste una familia, perdiste a tus padres en el día del ataque, si no me hubiera relacionado contigo ahora mismo estarías… - Bajo un poco la mirada no queriendo completar la frase. - Y-y-yo no puedo acercarme a nadie, todos me odian y odiaran a quienes se junten conmigo… - Hizo una leve pausa, tragando fuerte. - Pero… ¿Por qué? - Exclamó - ¿¡Por qué aún sabiendo que yo fui el culpable de tu desgracia… te juntaste y encariñaste conmigo!? Con un mentiroso que no supo cumplir una promesa, con el niño demoni… - No pudo terminar ya que la ojiazul le puso el dedo indice en sus labios

\- Por que te amo… Naruto. - Soltó sorprendiendo al rubio quien dejo de respirar por un momento para luego hacerlo más leve. - Por que tú fuiste el único que no me rechazó, los demás se alejaban de mi, temiendo de ser infectados por mi enfermedad, nadie me ayudó en ese entonces, hasta que llegaste tú… - Añadió.

Natsumi cuando era más pequeña tenía una extraña enfermedad respiratoria, pero esta era heredada por los de su clan, al tener que acostumbrarse al frío extremo por su _Kekkei Genkai_ esta enfermedad se aplicaba a ellos, aun que era leve, algo de curar fácilmente o que esta simplemente se curaba con el tiempo, la causa de su muerte fue un veneno mutado de serpiente (casualidad) altamente letal, en el que al ser inyectado este se esparce por todo el cuerpo y ataca a las células haciendo que la persona se deteriore lentamente. A un civil este veneno lo mataría en minutos u horas, pero ella al ser de un clan con un poder y resistencia bastante decente soportó muy bien el veneno, y con ayuda de la medicina y el chakra de Kurama duró 3 meses controlando el veneno, pero al final cedió con una sonrisa, al pasar su poco tiempo que le quedaba con el rubio que más amaba.

\- No importa si no cumpliste tu promesa, al final terminé siendo feliz que ese era tu objetivo desde un principio… y lo obtuviste, estando a tu lado fui feliz y aún lo soy. - Dijo con una linda sonrisa a un ya calmado Naruto.

\- Mh… Natsumi-chan… - Se pasó su brazo para limpiarse un poco las lagrimas. - Pero… - No terminó ya que sintió unos suaves labios contra los suyos, había recibido un beso un poco torpe de parte de la Yuki, el rubio se sorprendió y ruborizo por un momento, pero nada fuera de lo normal, ya lo habían hecho antes, y lo correspondió pocos segundos después, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la peliblanca e intensificando el beso, la ojiazul tenía un aliento frío debido a su línea de sangre, algo que le daba una mejor sensación al acto.

Naruto de repente sintió mucho calor al igual que Natsumi, y el rubio empezó a seguir esos instintos que se iban creando, por lo que el beso que al principio era uno lleno de amor y ternura, se convirtió en uno lleno de deseo y lujuria.

La peliblanca no supo cómo reaccionar cuando sintió algo largo y viscoso chocando con sus dientes, sabiendo qué era lo que el rubio pretendía solo abrió levemente la boca para enseguida tener un perfecto beso francés, sus lenguas se enredaban y tenían una voraz batalla en la que ninguno sedaba hasta que Naruto, por alguna razón ganó. Pasaron los segundos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, aún con las lenguas fuera de la boca y con un hilo de saliva conectándolas, los dos tenían los rostros tan rojos que parecían tomates, pero el rubio tenia otro cambio notable y ese eran sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada.

El rubio limpió el puente de saliva para después desviar la mirada avergonzado.

\- L-lo siento Natsu-chan, creo que me sobrepasé. - Dijo aún agitado y con el rubor en su cara, enseguida sus ojos que volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Jeje, no te preocupes Naruto-kun, la verdad es que me gustó… - Contestó de forma pícara mientras se acercaba a un avergonzado Naruto, y más fue su vergüenza cuando la peliblanca dijo eso y se mordía el dedo indice de manera sensual. ¿Enserio tenían edad para hacer eso? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el estuvo en muchas situaciones de vida o muerte al igual que la ojiazul, supongo que había que adaptarse a eso.

\- Supongo que a ti también… ¿no? - Le susurro al oído derecho de manera bastante sugerente para después darle una lamida al lóbulo de este, el rubio enserio que se sorprendió y ruborizo. Nuevamente se preguntaba si era un sueño, y si lo era… ¿enserio estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con su difunta novia? Si era así solo se le vino la idea de que era como una falta de respeto hacia ella, ya le echaría la culpa a Kurama por influenciar en su mente con sueños húmedos, que era algo "normal" entre comillas si no fuera por su edad, ya había tenido varios con Ayame para vergüenza de este, y por el amor de Kami pedía que no tuviera uno con su Kaa-chan, aun que no ayudaba el hecho de que siempre lo abrazaba y enterraba su cabeza entre sus voluptuosos pechos.

\- ¡EH-eh! Natsumi-chan ¿estás bien?… - Preguntó un poco asustado, y daba algunos pasos atrás, más que nada por que la Yuki lo veía como si fuera un pedazo de carne. No estaba preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir, ni siguiera sabía como se hacia, bueno, no exactamente.

\- Nunca estuve tan bien, Na-ru-to-kun… - Dijo en un tono seductor, lo siguiente que pasó fue que se abalanzó sobre el rubio quien estaba un poco asustado de lo que pudiera hacer la peliblanca. Esta quedó sentada a horcajadas en el abdomen de el rubio, para luego dirigirse al cuello de este y darle pequeños y muy sensuales besos.

\- AH-ah, N-Natsumi-chan, t-tranquilizate, estás muy rara ahora… - Gimió nervioso, forcejeando para tratar de quitar a la Yuki de encima, pero la peliblanca por alguna extraña razón tenía una fuerza monstruosa impidiendo que el rubio se levante, esta simplemente lo ignoró y siguió con su labor, subiendo un poco el tono mordiendo con sus pequeños y filosos colmillos, mientras el rubio evitaba esos pensamientos de seguirle el juego, vio lo que pasó antes al seguir ese instinto y no fue muy bueno que digamos. La Yuki subió el nivel mordiendo fuertemente el cuello de Naruto quien se estremeció y gimió ante eso.

\- ¡AHH!-AH… N-Natsumi-chan, d-d-detente. _No, no, no tientes a la perversión Naruto_ … - Gimió aún más nervioso, con el rostro completamente rojo, esa mordida que le sacó sangre no le dolió precisamente, si no que lo excitó aún más, la ojiazul empezó a lamer los hilos de sangre que salían de la mordedura, y enseguida dirigirse a la mejilla de un avergonzado rubio y lamerla, pero paró en seco aún con su lengua en la mejilla cuando sintió un gran bulto en su intimidad.

\- Ara ara, Naru-kun, se ve que también estás ansioso. - Dijo de forma endemoniadamente sensual, el rubio al principio no entendió hasta que igual sintió algo en su entrepierna que le bloqueaba el paso, digirió su vista a su pelvis para ver que efectivamente, su sexo estaba completamente excitado, rozando con la intimidad de la pelilanca. El Uzumaki se ruborizo y le salió una pequeña linea de sangre de la nariz. (Entre beso y beso se levanta el sin hueso).

\- ¡AH! - Exclamó y con mucho esfuerzo volteó a la peliblanca para ahora el quedar encima de ella y poner las manos de esta sobre el suelo.

\- N-Natsu-chan, detente, no es el momento ni el lugar, p-primero dime si esto no es un sueño. - Dijo entre respiraciones, mientras su excitación bajaba poco a poco, la ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y como si de bajar un interruptor se tratase cambió esa actitud.

\- O-oh, creo que me exalté. - Contestó mientras los colores se le subían. - No Naru-kun, no lo es, esto es 100% real. - Al rubio se le levanto una ceja.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Más bien… ¿dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué tienes marcas en las mejillas al igual que yo? - Preguntó.

\- B-bueno, primero que nada déjame sentar. - Pidió algo tímida ya que el rubio seguía encima de ella, el rubiorojizo se dio cuenta y rápidamente se alejo, aun que por inercia se tomó el cuello, la mordedura seguía ahí. Una vez que estaban sentados habló. - Lo que pasa es que soy una entidad de chakra. - Soltó, el rubio estaba más confundido que antes.

\- ¿C-como que entidad de chakra? - Preguntó.

\- Es decir, soy una forma de chakra, con una parte de mi alma que reposa en tu cuerpo, y se puede manifestar con algo de esfuerzo, lo aprendí en los pergaminos que heredé de mi familia y clan. - Dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y antes de que haga una pregunta prosiguió. - Y lo de las marcas… es por que tu chakra, el mío, y el de Kurama-nii se combinó, por lo que yo tengo parte de tu chakra y el de Kurama, y tú, parte de el mío. - Afirmó mientras el rubio relacionaba todo, ahora entendía por que hace un momento ella estaba en celo al igual que el, y maldijo al zorro por pervertido.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que obtuviste mi chakra y el de Ero-Kitsune? - Preguntó sin darse cuenta de como llamó al Kitsune.

\- B-bueno, el de Kurama-nii fue cuando intentó eliminar el veneno con su chakra. - Naruto bajo la mirada por esa afirmación pero la Yuki le puso una mano en el hombro. - Sin embargo, ese chakra no se desperdició, mi genética permite que el chakra recibido no se pierda, y por ser el de Kurama-nii este se regenera, así que es como si fuera una semi-jinchuriki por poco tiempo, y por el hecho de tener su chakra, básicamente estamos conectados, y pude manifestarme en tu pasaje mental, usando mi chakra y el de él. - Naruto estaba incrédulo. ¿enserio se podía volver aun que sea unos minutos de el más allá?

\- Y de cómo es que tengo parte de tu chakra fue cuando, n-nos… besábamos… - Mencionó con timidez y con una pequeña linea roja adornando sus mejillas, al rubio le salió una gota en la nuca, hace unos minutos ella estaba apunto de violarlo.

\- Y la parte de mi alma pude sellarla en tu cuerpo. - Terminó.

\- V-vaya… pues la verdad me sorprendiste, no sabía que se podía hacer algo así. - Agregó el rubio.

\- E-etto… bueno, a pesar de ser un Fūinjutsu algo fácil para alguien especializado en el, me costó entenderlo, 3 años para ser exactos. - Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Jeje. - Rió nervioso. - Pues… me alegra volver a verte, Natsumi-chan, me da gusto saber que no me odias. - Dijo agachando un poco la mirada y con una leve sonrisa.

\- Yo nunca te odiaría Naruto… y lo sabes perfectamente. - Contestó mientras juntaba su frente con la de el rubio. - No te eches toda la culpa encima, si realmente tienes alguien a quien culpar es a ese tonto peliblanco, solo a el, y sé que buscas venganza…

\- A mi no me gusta esa opción, pero si te hace sentir mejor, te doy permiso de asesinarlo, yo sé que tu puedes, pero, por favor, no tomes el camino de la venganza, Naru-kun. No te lleva a ningún lado, al menos no uno bueno ¿vale? - Terminó con una sonrisa y enseguida darle un leve beso a un sonrojado y pensativo rubio.

\- Claro que no lo haré Natsu-chan. - Contestó con una sonrisa que solo el sabe dar. - ¿Sabes? Después de tu partida, pensaba en irme de la aldea, realmente tu eras el motivo de por que seguía ahí, eras mi único propósito, mi única meta, y cuando te fuiste, pensé que ya no tenía una razón para vivir, pero… - No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

\- Pero conociste a Tsunade… - Añadió, el rubio estaba sorprendido, y antes de que preguntara la peliblanca continuó. - Sí, pude observar parte de tus recientes recuerdos, y… realmente estoy aliviada de que pudiste conseguir a alguien que te cuide, así puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que estás en buenas manos. Tienes a Kurama-nii, tienes a Hiruzen-jiji, tienes a los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen, tienes a Tsunade-chan, ya no estás solo, Naruto-kun. - Dijo para después abrazar a Naruto quien puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de la peliblanca, oliendo su hermoso cabello.

Luego la Yuki sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, seguido de unos sollozos.

\- P-perdón, Natsumi-chan… - Dijo en un tono quebrado casi inaudible, pero qué si fue escuchado por la peliblanca, la susodicha solo hizo más fuerte el abrazo, no dijo nada, sabía que el rubio tenía qué desahogarse.

Después de un rato, el rubio dejó de sollozar y con los ojos un poco rojos volteó a ver a una tranquila Natsumi, y este recibió otro leve beso de parte de ella.

\- G-gracias, Natsumi-chan. - Agradeció ya más tranquilo, la Yuki solo sonrío para después poner una mueca de disgusto.

\- Creo que se está acabando el tiempo, tengo qué volver. - Añadió en un tono triste. - No te preocupes, volveré pronto, Naruto-kun. - El rubio sonrió ante esa afirmación y entonces se levantaron. - Y… Naruto… sí buscas a una chica, busca a alguien como yo, y trátala bien.

\- ¡Eh!-oh, claro, Natsumi-chan… pero no encontrare a alguien más como tú. - Dijo un poco triste y algo sonrojado.

\- Ohoho, claro que lo harás. - Menciono con un toque juguetón y lo volvió a besar. - Te amo, Naruto, nunca lo dudes. - Naruto se alegro y sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, pero esta vez de alegría.

\- Y yo a ti también Natsumi-chan. - Dijo para regresarle el beso y terminar en un abrazo, pero Naruto en eso sintió como iba perdiendo fuerzas.

\- Adiós Naruto-kun. - Dijo la peliblanca. El rubio solo sintió como quedaba inconsciente.

\- Adiós, Natsumi-chan… - Alcanzó a decir para luego ver simple obscuridad.

(Sí me dio pena escribir esto xD).

 ** _En la habitación de Tsunade._**

Naruto despertó abruptamente entre sudores fríos y con la respiración agitada, se enfocó el reloj digital para ver que eran las 5:38 a.m, enseguida volteó su vista a su derecha donde estaba durmiendo la rubia plácidamente en posición fetal. El rubio solo sonrío.

\- _Parece un ángel…_ \- Percatándose de lo que había pensado se sonrosó.

Se levanto para dirigirse al baño y ahí se lavo la cara quitando el sudor de su cara y cuello, luego bajó a la sala de estar. Buscó el cajón en donde había dejado sus pertenencias y cuando lo encontró lo abrió. entre las cosas las más destacables era un oso de peluche café con ojos hechos de botónes, un peculiar kunai de 3 puntas con un mango de madera con unos kanjis inscritos en el y un libro escrito, algo arrugado con el título de _Naruto Uzumaki_ , lo tomó para enseguida irse a la cocina, más específicamente en donde estaba el refrigerador, lo abrió y tomó un envase de jugo de naranja.

El ambiente era algo tranquilo, solo se escuchaba la manecilla de el reloj mecánico en un sonoro "tic-tac", algunos grillos y varios ladridos de perros en la calle, seguramente ninjas que hacían guardia con perros rastreadores.

El ojiazul se sentó en el comedor, puso el libro en la mesa y lo abrió para relevar que en la primera página habían varias fotos, antes de darle un trago al jugo de naranja. La primera, era una en la que salía un pequeño Naruto de 4 años con una playera de manga larga negra, unos shorts azul obscuro, y sandalias shinobi azules, este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados formando una U, su mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y la otra en su bolsillo, más al frente estaba la Yuki de 4 años, que no tenía las marcas en sus mejillas ni la pupila rasgada, con su vestido y con un broche azul celeste sosteniendo su flequillo (como Kushina). Esta tenía su brazo derecho levantado, lo que se podía suponer que ella era la que tomaba la foto y con la otra tenía la señal de "paz" mientras sonreía.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír y sacar un suspiro, aún recordaba como esa había sido la primer foto que se tomó, y también no podía olvidar cómo le había regañado a Natsumi por tomar la cámara sin permiso, ya que no era de ellos.

Abajo de esa, había otra foto de ellos, en lo que parecía ser un jardín.

Enseguida de esa, otra fotografía en la que aparecía un Naruto de 6 años, con notables ojeras, este tenía la misma vestimenta a excepción de la playera, esta era de manga corta color naranja, además de que tenía puesto el sombrero de el hokage, sosteniéndolo con su mano derecha, y con una zorruna sonrisa. Enfrente estaba nuevamente Natsumi pero esta vez con un vestido rojo obscuro que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, y atrás de los dos estaba Hiruzen sentado en su escritorio y con una pluma en la mano sonriendo levemente a la cámara.

Nuevamente, sonrió por recordar las quejas de su jiji sobre el papeleo, y lo enérgica que estaba Natsumi ese día, semanas después de su reencuentro. Siguió viendo el libro y con cada foto que se encontraba de la peliblanca le entraba más nostalgia, hasta que llegó a la sección de el escrito. Ahí se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, ese libro, que en un principio lo había creado con el propósito de poner sus logros y anécdotas, así como un diario, se terminó convirtiendo en el libro de un pequeño niño trastornado, en el que contaba todas las veces que estuvo solo, que lloró, que sufrió, que se desesperó, en el que contó toda la mierda que tuvo que soportar con solo 8 años, y entonces empezó a sollozar nuevamente, mientras en su mente pasaban todas las imágenes, recuerdos, y diálogos de su vida.

La oscuridad era algo que siempre le había rodeado, desde su más tierna infancia hasta ahora, que aún se suponía que tenía que disfrutar de su niñez, aun que… nunca la tuvo, todo el tiempo; odiado, rechazado… marginado. Sin embargo el pequeño niño jamás dejó de sonreír ante la vista de las personas, como una máscara, tratando de ocultar todas las veces que lloró, derramando lagrimas de dolor inducido por los demás, procuraba estar escondido con la pura intención de no mostrar vulnerabilidad ante las personas. Al crecer en ese tipo de vida lo forzó a madurar rápido si quería sobrevivir. Debido a este tratamiento, y desde la muerte de Natsumi se convirtió en alguien frío y calculador hacia todos, pocas veces se lo podía ver, al parecer siempre estaba escondido y callado, reprimiendo su dolor. Ni siquiera iba a visitar a su jiji o a los dueños de Ichiraku. Y los pocos ratos que aparecía entre las calles, los aldeanos lo fulminaban con la mirada, pensando que el demonio tramaba algo, el solo los ignoraba o los veía con indiferencia, sin embargo aún tenía su inocencia, algo que solo se lo mostraba a pocas personas, tan pocas que podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos.

En eso hubo una explosión de humo, encima de la mesa, cuando se disipó apareció Kurama, con una mirada seria, sentado y cruzado de brazos.

\- **No te tortures más de lo que ya estás, Kit…** \- Dijo viendo a un Naruto soltando amargas lágrimas

\- K-Kurama-nii… - Contestó en un tono de voz bajo, entonces el zorro se acerco intentando abrazarlo, algo que el rubio recibió y correspondió gustoso, sintiendo el suave y erizado pelaje de el pequeño Kitsune. Si bien, al zorro le daba vergüenza ese tipo de afecto, lo hacia por el rubio más que nada.

 ** _Con Tsunade._**

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente enterándose de que el Uzumaki no estaba ahí, rápidamente se levanto un poco adormilada, cuando sintió el chakra de el rubio solo sonrió, aun que le pareció extraño sentir otro chakra, y uno bastante alto por cierto, por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras para bajar.

 ** _Con Naruto._**

Naruto había dejado de lagrimear y ahora estaba más tranquilo limpiándose las lagrimas con su antebrazo.

\- **Sabes que ella no quisiera verte así, ella ahora está en un lugar mejor, Naruto… ahora sabes que ella sigue queriéndote aún después de todo, solo queda seguir adelante y no decepcionarla, a ella y a Tsunade, además de que no te voy a abandonar por nada de el mundo.** \- Terminó el Bijū de forma tranquila y a la vez seria refiriéndose a Natsumi y a la Senju, sentado sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

\- S-sí, Kurama-nii, gracias, es solo que aún me afecta un poco… - Respondió entre hipos mientras asentía.

\- **Bueno cachorro, será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana tendremos entrenamiento… oh-h, creo que ahí viene la humana.** \- Dicho esto de disipó en una cortina de humo.

\- Y como dijo el Kitsune, el rubio sintió el chakra de la Senju bajando por las escaleras, este entonces intentó controlar los hipos constantes que tenía después de haberse desahogado.

\- Sochi, ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Te pasó algo? - Preguntó acercándose al ojiazul, este seguía sentado viendo el libro dandole la espalda a la rubia. La ojiambár obviamente notó que el rubio se estaba estremeciendo y con constantes hipos, por lo que se preocupó.

\- N-no pasa nada, K-kaa-chan, solo tuve un mal sueño… - Contestó tratando de ocultar su dolor, pero fue inútil, ya que sintió unos cálidos brazos envolviendo su cuello desde atrás, cabe destacar que también sintió dos grandes, suaves y redondos bultos pegándose a su espalda.

La rubia volteó a ver al libro y notó que habían varias fotos y en la otra página había texto, con perfecta caligrafía por cierto, suponiendo por qué Naruto estaba así decidió consolarlo.

\- Mi vida… sé que te pasa algo, y no dudes en contármelo, estoy aquí para ti. - Dijo haciendo más fuerte el agarre. - Vamos, vuelve a la cama, debes de tener muchas cosas en la cabeza. - Añadió dandole un beso en la mejilla a un avergonzado rubio. ¿Esa era la forma de actuar de una madre? Sí era así, desearía que nunca se acabara esos cariños tan pronunciados que le daba la rubia.

\- E-está bien Kaa-chan, no te preocupes, no es nada… - Dijo pasando nuevamente el brazo en los ojos, los cuales estaban rojos, y levantarse de la silla para encarar a la rubia. - ¡AHH! -Solo para tener un sonrojo diez veces mayor al anterior y la necesidad de sujetarse la nariz para no sufrir una hemorragia… o al menos contenerla. Todos los sentimientos de dolor en el rubio se fueron inmediatamente.

¿La razón? La rubia llevaba un babydoll rosado de dos piezas, la parte superior constaba de un top en el que dejaba descubierto su estomago perfectamente plano que junto con sus anchas caderas hacían tomar esa característica forma de reloj de arena, y en la parte inferior llevaba unos tipo mini shorts que le llegaban a la mitad de el muslo, mostrando sus largas y delineadas, casi esculpidas piernas, la prenda se transparentaba, dejando ver su ropa interior de color blanco. Unas pantis con un pequeño moño en la parte de el frente y un sostén que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a reventar por la presión de su busto.

El Uzumaki se preguntaba si siempre dormía con ella de esa forma, pues… sí, pero nunca lo había notado, o puesto atención, y ahora que lo notó enserio se preguntaba si esa era la forma de actuar de una madre, joder, pues qué bien (díganme que no). Su inquilino solo atinó a reírse a carcajada limpia al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio. ¿Es que su madre quería seducirlo o algo así?

\- ¿Mm? ¿Pása algo sochi? - Preguntó la rubia al notar que Naruto estaba rojísimo y no se movía mientras llevaba sus dos manos a la nariz.

\- Na-n-nada, no pasa nada Ka-kaa-chan… - Atinó a contestar, y para hacer peor la situación, sintió calor y unos cosquilleos en su entrepierna - _Mierda mierda mierda… ¿qué hago? -_ Pensó.

\- B-bueno, entonces vamos… - Terminó para tomar la mano izquierda de Naruto y jalarlo hacia la habitación, todo esto desviando la mirada para que el Uzumaki no viera su sonrojo, ya que ella había notado el gran bulto que se formó en los pantalones de el rubio.

\- ¿ _Se puso así por mí? … ¿Enserio eso es lo de un niño? es… muy… -_ Pensó de forma pervertida. En solo recordar lo tierno que se veía con esas marcas en sus mejillas, haciéndolo parecer a un lindo zorrito y añadiendo lo tímido que a veces era, como un pequeño animalito asustado, y viendo la forma en la que trataba de ocultar su erección solo le pudo entrar una idea no muy santa, de hecho nada santa. Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y agitó su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos.

\- _Me tacharan de pedófila, pero Naruto tendrá que cuidarse de que no lo viole algún día jejeje…_ \- Pensó nuevamente de manera pervertida y maligna con una boba sonrisa mientras le salía un hilo de sangre de la nariz. El rubio en todo momento trató de cubrir su prolongada erección jalando el borde de su playera hacia abajo.

Una vez que se acostaron, la ojiambár en la izquierda y el rubio en la derecha, la rubia abrazó a Naruto por la espalda, pegándolo demasiado hacia ella, y por la diferencia de altura, sus pronunciados pechos se pegaron en la nuca de el rubio, esto no ayudó en nada a el afortunado rubio en bajar su ahora completa erección.

\- Descansa, sochi. - Susurró la rubia, quedando dormida poco a poco.

\- _Joder, espero y no se haya dado cuenta… -_ Pensó sacando un pequeño suspiro.

\- **JAJAJAJA, maldito Gaki afortunado, ¿enserio ahora la vez como una madre? JAJAJAJA**. - Rió escandalosamente el Kitsune mientras se sujetaba el estómago por el dolor.

\- _¡C-callate… peluche super crecido!_ \- Exclamó dentro de su mente.

\- **Parece ser que el pequeño Naruto está feliz… ¡y quiere salir a jugar! JAJAJAJAJA.** \- Siguió riendo el Bijū, el rubio se puso super rojo, juraría que le había salido vapor de sus orejas, y se puso aún más, si eso era posible, cuando el Kitsune le mandó imágenes de la rubia con la misma ropa haciendo una pose demasiada sexy en la que se inclinaba un poco poniendo su mano derecha en la cintura, levantando su alegre culo (gráfico) y mostrando su gran escote mientras le soplaba un beso con la mano izquierda y le guiñaba el ojo de manera bastante sugerente. El rubio bien hubiera podido terminar desangrado por tal hemorragia nasal, pero la supo controlar, quien sabe cómo, pero no quería manchar las sabanas.

Después de esa escena, el rubio trató de dormir, pero las molestas carcajadas de el Bijū no lo dejaban, apenas cerraba los ojos escuchaba una risa de el zorro, ahora solo pedía a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que no tuviera un sueño húmedo con su Kaa-chan de lo que quedaba de la noche.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente 11:24 am._**

Nuestro afortunado protagonista se encontraba ya bañado y cambiado, tenía una chaqueta de bombardero negra, esta estaba abierta dejando ver una remera larga hasta arriba de la mitad de el muslo de color blanca (las de rapero pues) en la parte inferior llevaba unos pants deportivos grises que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla y de calzado llevaba sandalias shinobi negras. Estaba desayunando algo de curry y papas fritas con catsup, afortunadamente, después de esa escenita en la madrugada, pudo dormir bien, sin nada pervertido, bueeeno, hasta que se despertó y bajó, ahí se encontró a su madre cocinando… sobra decir que seguía con la misma ropa con la que se dormía.

\- Mh… Kaa-chan, ya terminé, voy a estudiar un poco en la oficina. - Dijo chupándose los dedos de catsup y dirigiéndose a la pequeña biblioteca.

\- Claro sochi, no te preocupes, puedes ver todo lo que quieras. - Contestó la rubia con una tierna sonrisa y esta estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con una pierna sobre la otra leyendo un libro llamado _La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Audaz._

\- G-gracias Kaa-chan. - Añadió el ojiazul, sonrojado por tomarle el doble sentido de lo que dijo la rubia, y entrando a la biblioteca de forma rápida para que la ojiambár no notara su hemorragia nasal pero fue interrumpido por esta.

\- Oh, Naruto… - Dijo para llamar la atención de el apresurado niño. - ¿Y cuando me vas a presentar a Kurama? - Preguntó levantando una ceja, algo que dejó nervioso al rubio, casi parecía que lo hacia apropósito, aun que el rubiorojizo no notó.

\- B-bueno, el no me ha dicho nada, seguramente será hasta que se sienta seguro, pero pronto lo conocerás ¡ttebayo! - Contestó para taparse la boca, otra vez su tic vocal lo delató.

\- ¿Enserio? Bueno, no te preocupes, será cuando el quiera… - Mencionó, el ojiazul solo asintió y contestó con un espontáneo "Sí", antes de entrar a la oficina, mientras la rubia pechugona seguía con su lectura.

 _\- Jeje, me encanta cuando se pone así. -_ Pensó con una sonrisa lasciva adornando su cara. - _¿Eh? ¿Enserio pensé eso?_ \- Pensó. - _¡No! Tsunade, tranquilizate, es solo un niño… un niño, con una gran… -_ Entonces sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces sacándose esos malos pensamientos, y solo pudo culpar a una persona. - _¡Maldito Jiraiya! Todo es por tu culpa, y por hacerte caso en leer ese estúpido libro pornográfico. -_ Exclamó en su mente y luego vio el libro que tenía en sus manos. _\- Pero este… aún que no lo hayas terminado aún, tiene buena trama. ¡Es mejor que tus malditos libros pervertidos! -_ Pensó la ojiambár continuando con su lectura.

\- _Siento la sensación de que tengo que ir a hacer algo aun que no recuerdo qué, meh, no será tan importante. -_ Pensó.

Naruto había entrado a la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta abruptamente, y una vez que estuvo entre los estantes pudo observar que habían centenares de técnicas de cada naturaleza de chakra, pergaminos más grandes que él en los que había información de Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Ninjutsu médico y demás tipos de Jutsus.

El rubio se sorprendió demasiado, el primer Hokage sin dudas debió ser alguien fuerte como para guardar tantas técnicas, y si su Kaa-chan tenía todo esto suponía que también ella era alguien muy fuerte.

\- W-wow… son demasiados pergaminos, ¡Con esto me volveré muy fuerte! - Exclamó levantando su puño derecho con una zorruna sonrisa llena de confianza, pero su felicidad paró cuando hubo una explosión de humo en el escritorio revelando al Kitsune.

\- **No cantes victoria Kit, aún no sabes siquiera como quitar un sello supresor de chakra.** \- Dijo el Bijū.

Era cierto, Naruto si bien ya tenía las habilidades para escapar de una turba de aldeanos o siquiera distraerlos con sus clones, a veces no podía por el simple hecho de que entre los pobladores que lo atacaban también habían ninjas, que le suprimían el chakra, haciéndole imposible crear clones y dejándole energía apenas para correr, por lo que su entrenamiento terminaba siendo en vano.

\- Oh bueno K-Kurama-nii… - Dijo bajando la vista pero el Bijū interrumpió.

\- **Es por eso que va a ser lo primero que aprenderás, luego ya vemos las demás técnicas ¿vale?** \- Interrumpió a lo que el rubio sonrió y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. - **Pero antes acércate un poco…** \- El ojiazul confundido se acerco hacia el escritorio solo para recibir un zarpazo en toda la cara cortesía de el Kitsune.

\- ¡AHH! ¿¡Y ESO POR QUÉ!? - Gritó sobándose la mejilla.

\- **Por llamarme** ** _Ero-Kitsune_** **, bien ahora que ya me desquite, empecemos. Usa los clones si es necesario.** \- Contestó de manera tranquila.

El rubio iba a preguntarle de que si vio su reencuentro con Natsumi, pero mejor lo dejo así, mientras se sobaba la mejilla y murmuraba cosas como "zorro pulgoso" o "bola de pelos cascarrabias" puso sus dedos en forma de cruz para aparecer 4 clones y todos empezaron a estudiar y buscar los sellos para poder eliminarlos.

 ** _15 minutos después._**

\- ¡YATTA, al fin podré patearles el culo! - Exclamó el rubio de manera infantil, mientras daba pequeños saltos, ya que había aprendido a como eliminar sellos, inmovilizadores, supresores, explosivos, etc.

\- **¡Ejem!** \- Se aclaró la garganta el Bijū haciendo que el rubio salga de su mundo. - **Bien, ya que aprendiste eso, ahora vamos a lo esencial… veo que aquí hay técnicas para las cinco naturalezas básicas del chakra.** \- Dijo volteando a ver a 5 largos y gruesos pergaminos los cuales tenían los colores y kanjis respectivos de cada elemento.

\- Oh sí, estudiaremos primero mi afinidad ¿no? - Preguntó refiriéndose a su _Futon_.

\- **S-sí, pero no estaría de más revisar los demás, puede que encuentres algo interesante…** \- Sugirió.

\- ¿Eh? Pero que no mi única afinidad es el _Futon_? - Preguntó.

 **Algo así, pero desde que tienes 6 años y te deshiciste de el sello de retención, mi chakra fluye perfectamente en tu cuerpo, por ello has tenido cambios notables, como el hecho de que tienes cabellos rojos.** \- Soltó haciendo una pausa para que el rubiorojizo asimile lo anterior dicho.

\- ¿¡E-eh!? - Exclamó pasando su mano el cabello por inercia, y por falta de un espejo volteo a ver a un clon quien estaba revisando el pergamino, y efectivamente, tenía algunos mechones rojos. - ¿C-cómo? Yo que recuerde siempre tuve el pelo rubio. - Agregó incrédulo.

\- **Bueno, déjame explicarte cachorro.** \- Tomó aire y prosiguió a hablar. - **Veras, después de que retiraste el sello de retención de chakra, mi chakra se liberó, este empezó a fluir libremente por tu cuerpo, y mi chakra tiene varias funciones… una de ellas es regenerar células y mejorarlas, es por eso que mi chakra curativo es muy avanzado, y de entre esas células, están las Uzumaki.** \- Explicó dando otro respiro, y esperando a que el rubio asintiese en forma de confirmación de que estaba entendiendo. - **Por lo que en el momento en que obtuviste mi chakra, esas células en vez de eliminarse se fueron recreando y mejorando, haciendo notables cambios en tí, uno de esos es tu pelo, y es de ley que un Uzumaki siempre será pelirojo, y puede que en unos años logres ser pelirrojo completamente.** \- Terminó de explicar el Bijū.

\- Wow… ¿enserio? Y… ¿esto en qué afecta mi naturaleza de chakra? - Preguntó nuevamente.

\- **Oh, si me olvidaba de eso…** \- Contestó sacando una gota estilo anime en la nuca al rubio. - **Bueno, cuando hablo de que tus células se han mejorado, también cabe el hecho de que tu chakra y afinidades también, tienes más reservas de chakra que un Jōnin o incluso un ANBU, por lo que aprender otra afinidad será, lo que llaman ustedes "pan comido".** \- Explicó remarcando las comillas con sus dedos en la ultima frase.

\- ¡Wow!, Kurama-nii, entonces debemos ir a el Bosque de la Muerte para practicar ¿no? - Volvió a preguntar, el zorro solo asintió.

\- **Sí, per… ahí viene la rubia.** \- Dijo para después disiparse.

\- ¿Eh? - El rubio solo escuchó la puerta abriéndose abruptamente, y en ella estaba Tsunade bastante apresurada, con el cabello un poco desordenado, con su ropa de siempre y poniéndose… o intentando ponerse su característica chaqueta verde.

\- ¡Sochi! tengo qué ir a trabajar, te dejo a cargo de la casa, ya sabes, no le abras a nadie desconocido, y si sales… por favor ten cuidado ¿vale? - Dijo de forma apresurada y con la respiración agitada, al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca por la actitud despreocupada de su madre.

\- Kaa-cha… - No termino por que la rubia le dió un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo a la puerta principal, salir y perderse en el horizonte, dejando a un Naruto un poco confundido con el brazo derecho levantado y con las palabras en la boca. - Eso… fue raro. - Atinó a decir.

 ** _Con Tsunade._**

La rubia había llegado al hospital, durante el trayecto, las miradas de admiración por parte de los pobladores, al ver que la gran Sannin de las babosas y nieta de el Shodaime Hokage había regresado más energética que nunca, ayudando y curando a personas que lo necesitaban, tratando de reponer todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente por su depresión, y cuando llegó notó lo mucho que ella hacia falta en la aldea. Esas miradas habían cambiado a unas de confusión, unas neutras y muy pocas de odio., obviamente el rumor de que ella estuvo conviviendo con el niño demonio crecieron como espuma, pero ella, nuevamente solo los ignoró, ella sabía perfectamente que su querido retoño no era lo que decían, y no necesitaba más pruebas, lo sabía desde el principio. Pasando por alto a todos los médicos y casi empujándolos para dirigirse a su oficina, y cuando llegó se encontró a Shizune firmando papeles. Tsunade, desde que volvió a Konoha, se ha dedicado a ser la jefa y coordinadora de el hospital, aun que de ser algo tranquilo y placentero, resultaba algo aburridísimo, todo el día firmando papeles, ahora entendía a su sensei de lo tedioso que era el papeleo.

\- Ya se había tardado, Tsunade-san… - Dijo la morena con una tranquila sonrisa, aun que por dentro quería tirar todas las botellas de sake de la rubia como castigo por siempre tener que cubrir su turno cuando llegaba tarde.

\- Etto… gracias Shizune, es solo que me olvide por completo de que hoy era día de trabajo… en fin, puedes retirarte a descansar. - La morocha casi se cae de espalda por tal excusa de llegar al tiempo indebido.

\- Bueno… oh, por cierto. - Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba hacia la puerta. - Han estado chismeando con eso de que usted ha convivido con Naruto-kun, apenas pude controlarme cuando varios médicos le dijeron "niño demonio" y diciendo que la estaba controlando. - Dijo para disgusto de ella y la rubia.

\- Esos idiotas… - Suspiro. - No te preocupes Shizune, pero desde ahora el siguiente que atreva a llamar a sí a mi Naru-chan, no despertará en días, así que espero y no se te haga raro el hecho de tener más pacientes de lo normal. - Terminó con una sonrisa, mientras se tronaba los nudillos, algo que hizo a la ojiónix sudar frío, Tsunade a veces podía ser aterradora cuando se enojaba.

\- Hai Tsunade-sama, bueno, me retiro. - Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia para salir de la oficina y dirigirse a ayudar a lo que se necesitara, mientras la rubia se sentaba y disponía a hacer su tedioso papeleo.

 ** _En la casa._**

Naruto estaba leyendo diversas técnicas de un pequeño pergamino de Fūinjutsu, sentado en un banco, mientras el zorro estaba dando vueltas en la silla giratoria de el escritorio.

\- Etto… Kurama-nii. - Dijo llamando la atención de el Kitsune que este solo contestó con un aburrido "Qué" sin parar de girar en la silla. - ¿Es normal que tenga pensamientos pervertidos a mi edad? - Preguntó, como si el Bijū fuera el indicado para hablar de eso… mala idea.

\- **Oh, jeje, ¿a qué te refieres cachorro?** \- Contestó/preguntó, dejando de girar para dirigir la mirada al rubio, era obvio que sabía de que hablaba el rubio, solo quería hacerse el tonto para ver la vergüenza de el rubio.

\- B-bueno, ya sabes, por alguna razón tuve un cosquilleo en mi… entrepierna cuando vi a Kaa-chan vestida así, además de que he tenido varios sueños vergonzosos con Ayame-neechan, y creo que falta poco para que lo haga con ella también. - Contestó con un sonrojo y desviando la mirada nervioso. El Kitsune pensó que no era tan bueno burlase siempre de ese tema, así que decidió explicarle su teoría.

\- **Bueno, cachorro… no, no es normal que pienses así a tu edad.** \- Soltó y antes de que el ojiazul reclame prosiguió. - **Lo que pasa es que… bueno, esta es otra condición de mi chakra, y como mi chakra ha convivido contigo básicamente desde que eras un embrión, te has desarrollado más que los demás niños de tu edad, por lo que, al igual que tu cuerpo, tu mente y libido también se desarrolló desde antes, y lo que tienes Gaki son… hormonas.** \- Explicó de manera sencilla.

\- Ohh… vaya, bueno, solo espero que no sea un problema todo el tiempo, espera… ¿cómo de que desde que era un embrión? - Y antes de que Kurama pudiera cambiar de tema, lo hizo un clon.

\- Jefe, creo que le interesaría este jutsu. - Interrumpió el clon encargado de estudiar el _Doton_.

\- ¿Eh? A ver… (al cine). - Contestó mientras el susodicho le muestra la técnica.

Esta era el _Doton Domu_ _(Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra)._ Jutsu rango B en la que consistía de blindar y endurecer la piel, usando el chakra y la naturaleza de chakra a la que pertenece, la técnica era de auto-efecto, es decir, el efecto en si de esta técnica actúa sobre el ejecutor, por lo que le ayudaría en defenderse y protegerse a la vez, ya que mejoraba considerablemente el Taijutsu.

\- Wow… Kurama-nii, mira, podría aprender esta técnica, es muy efectiva. - Dijo poniendo el pergamino sobre el escritorio.

\- **Mh… nada mal, creo que esta será la primera técnica que deberías aprender.**

\- ¡Muy bien! Entonces… ¿Nos vamos ya? - Preguntó, preparando su mochila para irse al Bosque de la Muerte.

\- **Está bien…** \- Contestó para disiparse.

\- Bueno, chicos ya pueden irse… ¡PERO UNO A LA VEZ! - Pero fue demasiado tarde y los 5 clones se disiparon, dandole una pronunciada jaquea al pobre rubio. - Ahh… - Gimió.

 ** _20 minutos después_**

 ** _Bosque de la Muerte._**

Nuestro bigotón favorito había llegado al bosque de la muerte, primero verificando si no había nadie con su _Kagura Shingan_ _(Ojo de la Mente de Kagura)_ y de un sello de almacenamiento apareció el gran pergamino de color café claro con el kanji "Tierra" y enseguida apareciera el Kitsune encima de una pequeña roca.

\- **Bien cachorro, según lo que entiendo de esta técnica, tienes que esparcir tu chakra por todo tu cuerpo.** \- Explicó.

\- Sí Kurama-nii, pero, supongo que primero tengo que ver si el _Doton_ es mi afinidad ¿no? - Preguntó.

\- **Mmm… bueno cachorro, por esta vez te ayudaré**. - Contestó dejando confundido al Uzumaki.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué ayudarme? - Preguntó nuevamente.

\- **Bueno, ya es el momento de decírtelo, pero… desde que te deshiciste de el sello yo podía cederte mi chakra, o parte de el, ya que aún estás pequeño como para soportar tanto.** \- Explicó/contestó.

\- ¿E-enserio? ¿Y… por qué no lo hiciste antes? - Preguntó… otra vez.

\- **La razón es simple cachorro, si bien yo podía otorgarte mi poder desde un inicio, yo quería ver si eras capaz de superarte a ti mismo, quería ver si realmente podías depender de ti mismo y no de los demás, quería que fueras una buena persona y no un arrogante hambriento de poder como lo son los estúpidos Uchiha, que solo busca más poder haciendo malos juegos, no, yo quería que obtuvieras el poder por tu propia cuenta; ¿Entiendes? Y me has demostrado eso y más…** \- Dijo esperando la respuesta de el ojiazul.

\- Wow… no, no creí que pensaras así de mi, m-me siento feliz de que estés orgulloso de mí, Kurama-nii. - Contestó con una confiada sonrisa.

\- **Jeh… ¿qué podrías esperar cuando eres entrenado por el Bijū más poderoso de todos? yo… ¡el** ** _Kyūbi No Yōko!_** \- Terminó haciendo una pose extraña, con una sonrisa arrogante, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, el rubio solo lo veía con cara de palo con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca. - **Ejem… bueno, empieza, yo te daré mi chakra desde tu pasaje mental para que puedas moldear tu chakra a** ** _Doton_** ** _._** \- Dijo reponiendo la compostura.

\- Etto… sí. - Prosiguió a separar las piernas y juntando sus manos haciendo el sello serpiente, uno muy relacionado con Hashirama Senju, y canalizar chakra en todo su cuerpo. Algo que el Kitsune olvidó fue disipar al zorro de el exterior.

El Bijū en su forma original dentro de el pasaje mental veía al rubio quien estaba de espaldas, el prosiguió a dar un aplauso, cerrando los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño y concentrándose, enseguida se veía una silueta desprendiéndose de el y dirigiéndose al Uzumaki, rodeándolo y formándose una cola en el pequeño rubio, pero en un leve descuido, el zorro que estaba afuera se convirtió en una nube naranja para unirse al rubio y por ende recibir chakra de más, formando 3 colas. Por fuera el ojiazul sintió que casi iba a explotar pero esa sensación fue bajando cambiando ese sentimiento a uno en el que se sentía más fuerte.

Aun que algo que no notó fue su pelo el cuál estaba creciendo y erizando considerablemente, además de empezar a teñirse completamente de rojo poco a poco, sus bigotes se marcaron y sus ojos se convirtieron a los de el Kyūbi.

\- _Doton Domu_ _(Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra). -_ Susurró para que enseguida la piel de sus brazos hasta debajo de el hombro se oscureciera totalmente, eso fue tan espontáneo que juraría notar como se le desgarraban los músculos de los brazos y manos añadiendo que los sentía un poco más pesados a diferencia de su demás cuerpo, cuando estuvo a punto de dejar de canalizar chakra, sintió algo más, un poder diferente que no era ni de él ni de Kurama.

Todo estaba siendo algo raro hasta que vio al frente como una pequeña rama empezó a crecer. Alertado separó sus brazos, aún oscurecidos y pesados.

\- K-K-Kurama-nii… ¿Viste eso? Qué extraño… - Dijo mientras se disipaba la técnica _Doton_ tomándole más importancia y fijación a la rama que apareció enfrente de el, este ignorante e inocente se acercó y agachó para tocar la hoja que sobresalía de la punta de la rama, intentando verificar si no era algo dañino según el. - ¿Kurama-nii? - Volvió a preguntar pero este no contestaba.

El zorro en cambio sí estaba escuchando al rubio, y fue testigo de todo lo que pasó, de lo de el cambio de apariencia de el chico, de que al final sí tenía la afinidad de Tierra, y esa extraña rama que salió de el suelo. Menuda mala suerte tenía, quería evitar por sobre todo de no recordar a esos dos imbéciles amantes de el yaoi, o así los llamaba él (díganme que no) y ahora, su pequeño cachorro tenía lo que parecía ser herencia de una técnica característica de uno de esos imbéciles.

\- **M-Mokuton…** \- Atinó a decir.

* * *

 **Yyy hasta aquí el cap, vaya, 16 páginas en Pages (Mac). A vea, no se esperaban un Lime tan pronto, jeje, pues sí, estoy preparando algo para los próximos caps, no se preocupen, si no entendieron bien la historia de Natsumi y Naruto, será después en el que se contará la vida de ellos, pronto aparecerá el NaruTayu.**

 **Sí, soy un puto holgazán de mierda.**


	4. Cap 4: Heredero

**Una Luz En Mi Vida.**

 **Oi, sí, dos caps en 1 día, bueno, es para compensar mi puta holgazanería, en fin, eso es todo.**

 **Naruto, su historia, personajes, etc, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Las palabras escritas en paréntesis son pequeños gags o notas de el autor, no todas claro.**

Leyenda.

\- Blah Blah. - Diálogo humano.

\- _Blah Blah. -_ Pensamiento humano.

\- **Blah Blah.** \- Diálogo de algún ser sobrenatural.

 _-_ _ **Blah**_ ** _Blah._** \- Pensamiento de algún ser sobrenatural.

 _Doton Domu_ _(Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra)_ _Nombre/Técnica_ ( _Significado_ ).

* * *

 **Cap #4: Heredero.**

\- ¿¡EHHHHHH!? - Se escuchó un gritó en todo el bosque, alertando a todos los pájaros de la zona y ahuyentándolos. - ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi pelo!? - Exclamó esa misma voz.

Enfocándonos en un claro, estaba un pequeño zorro con nueve colas meciéndose con el poco viento que transitaba por ahí debido al espeso bosque, sentado en un tronco enfrente de una pequeña rama con una hoja caída en la punta, más adelante estaba nuestro protagonista hincado viendo en el reflejo de un pequeño charco su lacio y erizado pelo, tan largo hasta la nuca, con dos mechones encarando su rostro que le llegaban la altura de la barbilla, y uno pequeño de tres puntas en el que el de en medio era más largo y le llegaba entre las cejas ( **1*** ) _._

\- Kurama-nii… ¿Qué me pasó? - Preguntó el ahora pelirrojo levantándose y sosteniendo sus dos mechones que sobresaltaban de su cara, para después dejarlos y ver perfectamente como caían, y se mecían con el viento. Su pelo desordenado que terminaba en punta, ahora estaba lacio y algo erizado, pero eso era lo de menos, su rubio pelo, tan amarillo como el oro, ahora era color escarlata, rojo como la sangre. Sí antes su jiji le decía que era un Uzumaki de sangre pura, aun que en realidad era de sangre combinada, ahora sí que lo era.

\- **Ya te dije cachorro, debido a la excesiva carga de mi chakra que obtuviste tan rápido, seguramente afectó tus genes, y… tal parece que ahora eres todo un Uzumaki; o mejor dicho… todo un tomate.** \- Contestó con una sonrisa burlona y su pata derecha en el mentón, el ex-rubio solo hizo un puchero un poco confundido por la explicación de el zorro pero luego comprendió todo. - **Y… te cortarás el pelo o te lo cortaré yo, no quiero que mi cachorro, sea igual de afeminado que esos bastardos Uchihas.** \- Agregó con una mirada que hizo palidecer y sudar frío al pelirrojo.

Era cierto, con ese pelo liso y sedoso, más sus ojos azules, y las perfectas facciones de su cara heredadas de su madre, le (la) hacían parecer… una niña, bueno no exactamente pero si un poco si no fuera por la ropa (trapo 7u7).

\- Etto… sí… - Contestó con cara de palo, pasando sus dedos por un mechón de su pelo.

\- **Bueno, pero lo importante es… que conseguiste la afinidad** ** _Doton_** **y pudiste hacer la técnica…** \- Dijo enfocándose en el tema principal, más que nada para no confundir al pequeño pelirrojo sacando de la nada lo de el _Mokuton_ _(Elemento Madera)_.

\- Oh, sí, pero me dolieron un poco los músculos cuando hice la técnica. - Contestó sobándose el antebrazo izquierdo por inercia.

\- **Eso es por que tu cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado, este jutsu endurece los músculos, así que es obvio que tu cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma ante tal repentino cambio.** \- Explicó el pequeño Bijū, aun que por dentro estaba preguntándose cómo es que su hermanito despertó el _Mokuton_ ¿Acaso era algún familiar de Hashirama? Seguramente sí, pero ¿como? Aún estando dentro de Mito, no se enteró.

\- ¿Pero… por qué empezó a crecer esta rama? - Nuevamente una duda salió de la boca de el ojiazul dirigiendo la mirada a la rama.

\- **Mh, pues… ni yo lo sé.** \- Contestó. - **Lo que te puedo decir es que esa rama salió a causa de el** ** _Mokuton_** **, y tú mismo la produjiste.** \- Fue la simple respuesta formulada de el Kitsune.

 **-** ¿Eh?… creo que he oído algo de eso, cuando mis clones fueron a la biblioteca me llegó ese conocimiento, que yo sepa ese elemento solo lo portaba el abuelo de mi Kaa-chan. ¿Pero… por qué apareció? No es como si yo tuviera esa naturaleza de chakra. - Cuestionó, no queriendo creer que el fue el causante de la aparición de esa extraña rama.

\- **Bueno Kit, la verdad es que no te podría contestar correctamente esa pregunta, pero… sí te puedo hacer una hipótesis.** \- Respondió llamando la atención de el pelirrojo, que este le prestó atención. - **Puede que haya pasado lo mismo que con tus genes Uzumaki…** \- Soltó confundiendo enormemente al pelirrojo. - **Lo que quiero decir, es que como viste, al utilizar mi chakra de manera excesiva, despertaste completamente tus genes Uzumaki, y por eso tu pelo se tiño de rojo… por lo que eso también pudo pasar con otros genes, y como vez, esos genes fueron los Senju.** \- Fue la respuesta simplificada de el Kitsune.

\- ¿Ehh? Estás diciendo que tengo genes de el Shodaime Hokage? - Preguntó incrédulo, el zorro solo asintió creyendo en su teoría. - ¿P-pero cómo? - Preguntó.

\- **Primero que nada, intenta sacar otra rama, solo junta tus manos como antes, e intenta dirigir chakra a un punto en específico.** \- Ordenó el Kitsune, a lo que el pelirrojo procedió a tratar, haciendo el sello serpiente e intentando canalizar chakra justo a lado de la otra rama, algo que dejó un poco impresionado al Bijū y a Naruto lo dejó atónito, fue que, efectivamente, salió otra rama, un poco más grande, en la que sobresalían pequeñas ramas en los costados de esta, y con hojas en las puntas.

\- ¡Wooow! ¿Viste eso Kurama-nii? - Preguntó de forma retórica, extendiendo su mano con la palma al cielo y canalizando chakra ahí, de la palma salió una rama, el pelirrojo enserio que estaba impresionado de haber heredado una técnica retóricamente extinta.

\- **Ohh no…** \- Atinó a suspirar el pequeño zorro palmeándose la cara con su pequeña pata, y suspirando con pesadez, mientras sus orejas bajaban y una de ellas tenía un tic, parecía una maldición o algo así, pero ya no era una teoría, era una realidad de que su pequeño cachorro tenía ese maldito _Kekkei Genkai_ relacionada con el idiota que los sello a él y a sus hermanos en humanos, llamándolos Jinchūrikis.

\- Eh… ¿Kurama? - Llamó al Bijū que este parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados, le chasqueó los dedos sacando de su trance al pequeño zorro. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- **Mmm… no, no pasa nada, solo pasa que efectivamente, eres heredero de el** ** _Mokuton_** , **por lo que lo más probable es que seas familiar de Hashirama Senju**. - Casi se atragantaba por las nauseas que le provocó nombrar al abuelo de Tsunade, pero al menos lo podía nombrar a el, en cambio al Uchiha… mejor luego hablamos de eso.

\- ¿¡E-enserio!? ¡Sugoi! - Exclamó dando un salto bastante infantil, sacándole una gota de sudor al Kitsune, pero el pelirrojo paró en seco tomándose el mentón de forma pensativa. - Pero, si soy familiar de el Shodaime, eso significa, que también lo soy de Kaa-chan… ¿verdad? - Cuestionó, parecía que ese día era el día mundial de las preguntas.

\- **Sí, pero aún no sabemos que era de ti el viejo ese, pero… puede que haya alguna información o pista en la biblioteca de la casa, tal vez, no sé… un árbol genealógico.** \- Especuló. - **No solo eso, si no algún rollo que contenga las técnicas de el** ** _Mokuton_** **.** \- Añadió, el zorro, a Naruto le aparecieron estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Bien… ¡Vámonos! - Exclamó con el puño en alto, a el Kitsune le salió una gran gota en la nuca, y enseguida se disipó volviendo a su "Casa". - Por cierto, Kurama-nii, ¿no se puede modificar mi pasaje mental? Digo, si es mi pasaje mental supongo que yo mismo puedo cambiarlo con solo imaginarlo, no creo que estés muy cómodo en ese caño. - Preguntó el pelirrojo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la aldea fuera de el espeso bosque.

\- **Francamente nunca lo he pensado, más que nada por que eres la primera persona que me pregunta eso, pero no estaría demás intentarlo.** \- Contestó el Bijū quien estaba dentro de la cueva que conectaba la alcantarilla y el rubio estaba hasta el frente. Era obvio, al no llevarse bien con sus anteriores jinchūrikis, aun que se le hubiera ocurrido en cambiar el pasaje mental, no podría probar si era cierto.

\- Bien… veamos… - Contestó mientras daba un aplauso y se concentraba en cambiar el aspecto de su pasaje mental imaginándolo. Segundos después, la oscura y húmeda alcantarilla cambió a un campo que parecía ser una pequeña pradera, en una inclinada colina había un gran árbol, que daba la forma característica a un hongo, a lado de el árbol se encontraba una cabaña bastante moderna y acogedora, y lejos de ahí se podían ver una grandes pinos en los que habían pequeños zorros corriendo de allá para acá, y por último hasta el horizonte se podían ver grandes montañas, lo que parecían ser volcanes inactivos conectados a una cordillera, todo iluminado por un cálido sol.

\- **¿Eh?** \- Fue lo único que pudo decir el Bijū, estaba un poco sorprendido cabe decir.

Bueno, jeje, siempre me has dicho que cuando fueras libre te gustaría vivir en los volcanes, así que, no sé, pensé que te gustaría un lugar más amplio y con esas características, además de que te otorgué el poder total en este lugar, lo puedes modificar a tu gusto, como tu tamaño, cambiar el tiempo, clima… incluso creo que puedes aparecer a personas y objetos. - Dijo rascándose la nuca, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa un ámbito que parecía inmortal. Al mencionar lo de aparecer (spawnear) personas le dio un tic en la oreja al zorro y una sonrisa bastante maligna e intimidante adornó su rostro.

\- **Aparecer personas, ¿eh…? -** Dijo de manera en la que parecía un villano planeando algo macabro. - **Bien Kit, la verdad es que tengo que agradecerte todo esto.** \- Terminó cambiando completamente su actitud a una tranquila y pasiva, aún en su forma original cruzado de brazos.

\- Etto, todo te lo agradezco a tí, nii-chan, enserio no tienes nada qué agradecerme. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. - Dijo acercándose y abrazando una esponjosa cola de el Bijū la cual estaba tocando el pasto. El Kitsune sonrió de forma paternal para después modificar su tamaño, y teniendo la apariencia de un perro adulto (como Akamaru en NShippuden) solo que para Naruto era más alto aún a cuatro patas, este sonrió y abrazó el hocico de el Bijū, así duro unos segundos hasta que el zorro le avisó.

\- **Deberías volver, estás apunto de…** \- Pero fue demasiado tarde, en todo el tiempo Naruto seguía caminando y terminó chochando contra un árbol. - **…chocar**. - Añadió el Kitsune de manera cómica.

Fuera de el pasaje mental, el pelirrojo se sobó la nariz un poco adolorida y siguió en su rumbo.

Con Kurama se podía ver al susodicho ya en su figura original y enfrente de el se podían ver 3 siluetas, 2 masculinas y una femenina, la primera parecía ser un hombre en sus cuarenta o cincuenta, de piel bronceada con pelo lacio y castaño, y a su lado estaba otro sujeto seguramente de la misma edad con tez blanca pálida y un largo y erizado pelo negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un mechón tapaba su ojo derecho, ambos con armaduras rojas. Y la ultima parecía ser una mujer hermosa y elegante. Con un kimono blanco muy elaborado. Su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba enrollado con moños a cada lado. También tenía una joya en su frente (creo que no hay que dar nombres para poderlos identificar ¿verdad?).

\- **Jejejeje.** \- Rió el zorro de manera demoniaca. Lo siguiente que Naruto escucho fuera de el pasaje mental fue sonidos muy gráficos de carne desgarrándose y huesos rompiéndose, no sé que fue pero la verdad le perturbó el simple sonido.

Cuando salió de el bosque y se disponía a irse discretamente a su hogar, un ANBU con mascara de gato que Naruto reconocía perfectamente apareció.

\- Oi Neko-chan ¿cómo estás? - Preguntó de forma casual, sin saber que la ANBU lo veía con cara de palo, aun que con la mascara no se podía notar, y era obvio, ese pequeño rubio escandaloso y energético ahora tenía el pelo rojo, largo y lacio.

Neko, o así era su nombre clave, era una de las ANBUS asignadas por el viejo Sandaime para que cuidase a Naruto, aun que por alguna extraña y casual razón casi siempre le era imposible por el hecho de que tenía misiones largas y difíciles que duraban días, por lo que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea, y era la única que realmente cuidaba al ex-rubio, ya que los demás ANBUS asignados simplemente se distraían con alguna excusa y al final el pelirrojo terminaba lastimado.

\- Etto… Naruto-kun… ¿eres tú? - Preguntó dudando por un momento, el rubio solo sonrió de forma nerviosa y asintió. - Eh… bueno, Hokage-sama pide tu presencia en su oficina ahora mismo, creo que tendrás muchas cosas qué explicarle y más por lo de tu pelo. - Dijo la ANBU, el ojiazul asintió levemente nervioso, ¿explicarle qué, aparte de el pelo? - Bien, te guiaré hasta la torre hokage. - Terminó siendo contestada con un simple "Sí" de parte de el pelirrojo.

Fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta la torre Hokage, pasando por la carretera que los dirigía hacia allá. El rubio era casi irreconocible, pero esos ojos azules casi únicos y las marcas en las mejillas lo delataron y como siempre, los aldeanos veían al sonriente rubio, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, y era cierto, al rubio ya no le importaba nada, ahora estaba feliz, y no decepcionaría a su Kaa-san, jiji, nii-chan, los dueños de Ichiraku y a su difunta novia, ahora era alguien nuevo. Las miradas eran confusas. ¿Se hizo un cambio de apariencia? ¿Se tiño el pelo? ¿Cuando le creció tan rápido? ¿acaso el demonio está tomando su forma original? Sí, así de estúpidas eran los rumores que poco a poco se extendían por medio de murmullos.

Entraron y le pidieron una cita con el Hokage, la secretaria, algo confusa por la nueva apariencia de el demonio les cedió el paso hacia la oficina con una sonrisa claramente falsa y forzada dirigida al ahora pelirrojo, pero ahora el mencionado en vez de sentirse mal o intimidado, solo la ignoró y siguió con su sonrisa.

\- Bueno Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama lo espera en la oficina. - Dijo de forma educada para después desaparecer en una bola de humo, dejando al pelirrojo enfrente de la puerta, y como siempre, hizo su ya acostumbrada entrada.

\- ¡Oi jiji! - Saludó/gritó asustando al Sandaime quien escondía un sospechoso libro de portada naranja en su cajón.

\- ¡Por Kami! Naruto, un día me vas a dar un infarto si sigues entrando así. - Exclamó posando su mano en su pecho y respirando agitadamente, con una curiosa linea roja saliendo se su nariz, y si lo de el infarto era un decir, tal parecía que se iba a volver real, su figura de nieto tenía el pelo largo hasta la nuca y de color escarlata.

\- Mh, lo siento jiji. - Se disculpó poniendo sus brazos atrás y entrelazando sus manos, bajando la mirada, pero el Sandaime estaba como una estatua, el ex-rubio levantó la mirada al ver que no había respuesta para después ladear la cabeza un poco. - ¿Pása algo oji-san? - Preguntó de manera ignorante, a veces podía ser demasiado despistado, bastante de hecho.

\- N-N-Naruto… ¿qué le pasó a tú pelo? - Preguntó señalando el rojo cabello del ojiazul, el susodicho solo lo miró confundido, hasta que un tic lo hizo darse cuenta.

\- ¿Esto? - Preguntó de forma retórica señalando su pelo con el dedo índice. - Bueno jiji, parece que ya desperté mis genes Uzumaki… - Contestó con una sonrisa, queriendo evitar a costa el tema de que eso fue a causa de el chakra de el Kyūbi.

\- ¿E-enserio?… ¿cómo es que pasó? - Preguntó nuevamente a lo que el pelirrojo contestó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, hace meses tengo varios mechones rojos, y esta mañana que desperté ya tenía el pelo rojo y largo, debió ser algún cambio extraño al tener el chakra de el Kyūbi, pero no te preocupes jiji, soy yo. - Contestó no queriendo que una de las personas más importantes de su vida lo vea como los demás, pero el no era tonto y sabía que un Uzumaki, no es un Uzumaki si no tiene el pelo rojo (xd).

\- Mmm… bueno, no importa Naruto-kun, es cierto, un Uzumaki siempre será pelirrojo… _se parece mucho a Kushina cuando era niña…_ \- Pensó lo útlimo, pero luego se aclaró la garganta para proceder a hablar al tema principal por el cual lo llamó. - Ejem… verás Naruto-kun, la razón por la que te llamé fue por que días anteriores sentí un chakra muy poderoso procedente de el Bosque de la Muerte, y ese chakra era claramente el de el Kyūbi, además cuando mis ANBUS fueron a investigar para encontrar un gran cráter y varios arboles destruidos ¿podrías explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió? - Preguntó/explicó notando cómo el Uzumaki se ponía algo nervioso.

Al parecer la _Bijūdama_ de Kurama no fue muy discreta que digamos.

\- Bueno jiji… - Dijo actuando con tristeza. - Unos aldeanos me atacaron y me llevaron al Bosque de la Muerte, y por inercia y sentido de supervivencia el chakra de el Kyūbi me ayudó a curarme y a defenderme, lo siento, no quise dejarme influenciar pero era de vida o muert… - No terminó pues el viejo Sandaime lo interrumpió, el rubio estaba teniendo la voz quebrada, algo que le dolía demasiado a Hiruzen.

\- N-no pasa nada Naruto-kun, entiendo que lo hayas hecho para sobrevivir, no te preocupes, se lo merecían. - Contestó haciendo que el ex-rubio baje la mirada aún dentro de su actuación, si bien todo era una excusa para no hablar de el Kitsune, era cierta la historia, solo que eso había pasado hace tiempo, cuando una vez varios ninjas lo dejaron herido y moribundo en el Bosque de la Muerte esperando a que algún animal de la zona lo devorara y no dejara evidencia, aún que esos ninjas no volvieron a ser vistos. - Bueno, Naruto-kun, es todo puedes retirarte. - Terminó con un suspiro el Sandaime. - _Es obvio que está mintiendo, dudo que Tsunade lo haya descuidado así como así, pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, ya se lo preguntaré a ella solo espero y no sea algo malo._ \- Pensó.

\- Gracias jiji, a ver cuando me invitas a comer ramen. - Añadió de forma casual con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró en cuanto un ANBU apareció llamando la atención de los dos.

\- Mh… será en otro momento Naruto. - Contestó el viejo Sarutobi, el pelirrojo solo asintió y salió de ahí.

\- Hokage-sama, el concejo lo solicita para una reunión. - Dijo de manera cortes el ANBU, a lo que el Sandaime solo confirmo con un "está bien" para que el ANBU se disipase.

\- _Ahora con qué mierda me van a salir_. - Pensó el viejo de manera cansada pasando sus dedos por la frente.

 ** _Con Naruto_** _._

El jinchūriki había salido hace unos minutos de la Torre Hokage, estaba caminando de manera tranquila entre las calles de la aldea, todos dejaban de hacer sus actividades para ver al sonriente ojiazul y su cambio de apariencia.

\- **Puedes enamorar a rubias pechugonas y sexys pero no puedes inventarte una buena excusa eh…** \- El callado Bijū ahora se hizo presente de manera sarcástica, a lo que el rubio se sonrojó masivamente por ello.

\- Bueno, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, y además fue tu culpa por querer hacer esa estúpida prueba que casi me mata. - Contesto con el mismo nivel que el zorro. - En fin… aún no puedo decirle sobre mi entrenamiento a jiji, no sé como lo tomaría, pero pronto se lo diré… por cierto bola de pelos ¿dónde estuviste? Solo escuché como si estuvieras comiendo algo. - Preguntó.

\- **Jejeje, no fue nada, solo estaba liberando tensión.** \- Contestó de forma un tanto maligna y burlona el Kitsune, algo que le envió escalofríos al pelirrojo. Tan profunda fue su platica hasta que el ex-rubio paró en seco al ver una florería.

\- Hm, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita a alguien especial. - Dijo para sí mismo y para el Kitsune con una sonrisa nostálgica y una mirada un tanto triste, puso su mochila hacia enfrente buscando algo de dinero que le dio su Kaa-chan solo para que le salga una gota enorme en la nuca, pues llevaba 1000 ryōs. El pelirrojo entro a la florería haciendo resonar la campanilla de la puerta.

\- Bienvenido a la florería Yama…naka… - Habló entrecortada una hermosa mujer de unos treinta años. Su cabello era marrón claro y lo llevaba recogido con una goma haciendo con ella un moño, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad marrón café, e iba vestida de manera hogareña con un vestido marrón y encima un delantal rosa pálido. Terminó para ver al pequeño niño entrar y observar las flores caminando hacia el mostrador. La verdad es que la familia Yamanaka no tenía nada en contra de el niño, ellos bien sabían la diferencia entre demonio y contenedor por cortesía de Inoichi, el líder de el clan, y era obvió que ellos no iban a culpar a alguien que nació justo en ese momento y tuvo que llevar la culpa consigo. Pero algo que le llenaba de dudas la cabeza era su pelo, bien hubiera podido confundirlo con alguien más, pero… ¿quién más en las 5 naciones elementales tenía esas marcas en las mejillas? (en el más allá dos hermanos, uno con pelo dorado y el otro plateado vistiendo ropas típicas de Kumo estornudaban escandalosamente).

\- Buenos días. - Saludó el pelirrojo viendo las flores como buscando las adecuadas.

\- Mmm… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte pequeño? - Preguntó la encargada con una sonrisa al pelirrojo que estaba dudoso observando las macetas.

\- Nada en especial, solo quiero un ramo de orquídeas azules. - Al final decidió qué flores llevar.

\- Oh sí, enseguida te las doy… - Dijo la mujer para proceder a entregarle un gran ramo de orquídeas enredadas en un suave listón blanco.

\- Mmm… ¿con esto es suficiente? - Añadió el ojiazul de manera inocente mostrándole unos billetes.

\- Sí, con esto puedes comprar uno… pero ¿para quién son? ¿para una chica acaso? - Preguntó de manera pícara levantando una ceja y recargándose sobre el mostrador, el pelirrojo tuvo un leve tinte rojo en las mejillas.

\- E-etto sí, pero… ella ya no… ella ya no está… - Murmuró tomando el ramo y bajando la mirada.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho. - Se disculpó rápidamente la castaña, no creía que el niño "demonio" dejara flores en la tumba de alguien, la verdad le dolió verlo así y más para un pequeño niño. Y según lo que su esposo le contaba, el pelirrojo ya había sufrido varios maltratos y golpes de parte de los aldeanos, por lo que le entro algo de ira en ver como el "demonio" era simplemente un niño y nada más, pero la gente era ignorante, y casi parecía que se aferraban a uñas y dientes a esa idea. El pelirrojo le entregó el dinero y se llevó el ramo de flores.

\- Gracias vendedora-san. - Agradeció el ojiazul a punto de salir de el local.

\- Yuzuki… Yuzuki Yamanaka. - Interrumpió la castaña con una cariñosa sonrisa al pelirrojo quien correspondió de igual forma.

\- Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto. - Termino para salir pero en eso una niña con una cabellera rubia y algo pálida se hizo presente haciendo sonar la campanilla.

\- Ya llegué oka-san… - Saludó para encarar al pelirrojo quien estaba enfrente de la puerta. La niña se veía de la misma edad que el Uzumaki, y tenía un pelo corto con dos mechones encarando su rostro y el izquierdo siendo sostenido por un broche de color azul marino, y unos hermosos ojos aguamarina sin pupila. Esta vestía con un suéter amarillo pálido y una falda morada que le llegaba abajo de la rodilla.

\- Etto… bueno, hasta luego Yuzuki-san. - Se despidió el pelirrojo volteando hacia atrás donde la Yamanaka mayor yacia con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de ignorar la escena que se presencio salió en dirección a su destino.

\- Esa niña se viste muy raro. - Soltó la confundida ojiceleste. La castaña le salió una enorme gota en la nuca y ponía cara de palo.

 ** _30 minutos después_**

 ** _Sala de el concejo._**

El Sandaime estaba ahora mismo en el recinto de el concejo una vez reunido a todos. El concejo civil, los lideres de clanes, sean Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, Inuzuka, los ancianos consejeros véase Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzō Shimura, al frente de todos estaba Hiruzen sentado esperando a que hablasen, ya sabía que iban a tramar.

\- Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos, damos inicio a la sesión. - Dijo Koharu como siempre presidiendo el concejo. - Al parecer, nuestros ANBUS han sentido un chakra muy poderoso procediendo de el _Shi no Mori_ _(Bosque de la Muerte)_ y cuando fueron a investigar la zona encontraron un gran cráter junto con varios árboles destruidos, y varias pistas de que pudo haber una mortal batalla ahí. - Terminó haciendo una pausa para que todos hagan sus propias conclusiones.

\- Tal vez sean shinobis de una aldea enemiga queriendo infiltrarse. - Mencionó un civil, los civiles empezaron a murmurar mientras los líderes de clanes estaban pensativos y esperando más información.

\- Bien ¿y saben qué chakra o qué tipo de chakra fue el que detectaron? - Dijo Shikaku, un hombre mayor con un pelo atado en una coleta que terminaba en punta dando la curiosa similitud a una piña, tenía barba y unas cicatrices cruzando su frente y mejilla con una mirada aburrida, claro líder del clan Nara.

\- Sí, ese chakra fue detectado como el del Kyūbi. - Añadió Homura a lo que el concejo civil estalló.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡EL DEMONIO ESTÁ ATENTANDO CONTRA LA ALDEA!? - Gritó un civil.

\- ¡Deberíamos encerrarlo antes de que sea una amenaza! - Exclamó otro.

\- ¡Sentenciémoslo a muerte! - Y así varios gritos y peticiones de muerte de los civiles se acumulaban.

\- ¡SILENCIO! - Gritó un hombre vendado golpeando el piso con su bastón, el hombre tenía el cabello de color oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado, poseía la piel blanca y con una cicatriz en forma de "X" en su barbilla. Este tenía una expresión facial en blanco, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

\- Aún no podemos hacer conclusiones claras de el demonio, pero puede que el sello de retención se esté debilitando, por lo que en un futuro puede descontrolarse y ser un problema para la aldea entera, así que es más conveniente mantenerlo encerrado o vigilado. - Concluyó de manera tóxica la anciana Utatane.

\- ¿Pero qué hay de su nuevo cambio de apariencia? ¿No lo han visto? El demonio se volvió pelirrojo. - Dijo un civil al aire haciendo a todos verlo con una ceja levantada, al menos los que no habían visto al rubio hace tiempo, así como Tsume.

\- ¡Puede que el demonio esté controlando el cuerpo y esté tomando su forma original! - Gritó un civil de nuevo con las estúpidas especulaciones.

\- ¡Sí! - Apoyo otro y los demás lo hicieron hasta que de nuevo, la anciana Hotaru tuvo que callarlos, luego volteó a ver al Sandaime quien permaneció callado poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus manos tapando su boca y reprimiendo el odio que le provocaba la forma en que hablaban de su nieto.

\- Bien, ¿qué puedes decirnos de el cambio de apariencia de el niño, Sarutobi? - Preguntó la anciana sin casi nada de respeto al Hokage.

\- Bien, el es un Uzumaki, por lo que simplemente hizo de reclamo sus genes como tal, haciendo su cabello rojo; como saben, un Uzumaki, aun que no nazca pelirrojo, este se irá tiñendo poco a poco. - Explicó de manera sencilla el viejo Sandaime, tenía que decirlo o si no harían más difíciles las cosas.

\- ¿Un Uzumaki? Deberíamos reclamar su fortuna y armamento, para levantar la aldea de nuevo. - Sugirió otra vez un civil.

\- No, no podemos hacer eso. - Contestó de manera tajante el Sandaime.

\- Le estás dando demasiado privilegio al niño, Sandaime. - Agregó Homura.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! Es solo un niño, y el deberá tomar sus pertenencias por su cuenta y a su propia voluntad. - Exclamó Hiruzen impacientándose.

\- ¿Solo un niño? Sí… un niño demonio que hizo una gran destrucción en el _Shi no Mori_ y que fácilmente podía matar a un ejercito usando el chakra de el Kyūbi. - Mencionó Hotaru de manera venenosa y repulsiva hacia el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- Según lo que mi hijo Itachi sabe, es que el solo estaba entrenando, por lo que es normal que deje el lugar hecho un desastre. - Habló al fin el callado Patriarca Uchiha, algo raro de el. ¿Tratando de defender al niño demonio? en verdad el solo había escuchado una historia hace semanas de Itachi que le contaba a Mikoto, quien se preocupaba por el, en la que le contó una vez que regresaba de sus numerosas misiones como ANBU, y pasando por el Bosque de la Muerte lo encontró entrenando arduamente. A el poco le importaba lo que le pasara al niño demonio, a el simplemente no le convenía tener encerrado al niño demonio ya que utilizaría el poder de este para sus planes.

Al Sandaime le pareció rara esa actitud de Fugaku, por lo que lo tendría con un ojo encima de él, sabía que estaba tramando algo no precisamente bueno.

Danzō solo hizo una casi imperceptible sonrisa, sabiendo qué tramaba el líder Uchiha.

\- ¿Entrenando para qué? ¿Para atentar contra la aldea? - Preguntó de manera retórica y tóxica Hotaru.

\- Es cierto Hiruzen, demonio o no, está claro que el no es ciego y se da cuenta de los maltratos y miradas de odio, por lo que hasta este punto el ya debe de tener cierto resentimiento y rencor hacia la aldea, y en un futuro se vuelva alguien vengativo. - Apoyó el anciano Homura.

\- Lo mejor sería que me lo entregasen, lo entrenase y lo volviese un ANBU raíz y así eliminar sus emociones, enseñándole a ser leal a la aldea convirtiéndolo en una poderosa arma. - Añadió nuevamente Danzō con sus peticiones de tomar al rubio y hacerlo una arma.

\- ¡BASTA! - Exclamó el Sandaime con la paciencia en ceros sorprendiendo y dejando callados a los presentes. - ¡No atentaran contra Naruto, no lo encerraran ni dañaran! … ¡Y tú Danzō! - Dijo señalando al vendado hombre quien ni se inmutó aún con esa expresión en blanco, mientras el Hokage dejaba fluir un poco de su instinto asesino. - ¡Si me entero que tratas de capturarlo y hacerlo uno de tus malditos peones sin emociones, juro que desmantelaré tu base y todo tu maldito ejercito Raíz! - Exclamó ya molesto. - No intenten desobedecer al Hokage, o los encerraré de por vida en un maldito poso de mala muerte… - Gritó iracundo.

Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de el Sandaime, el hombre pacífico y amable ya no estaba ahí, y tal parecía que era necesario, al menos para los civiles y ancianos. - Se suponía que habíamos creado este lugar durante la guerra para hacer estrategias y planeaciones, y ahora existe con el propósito de ayudar al Hokage a gobernar la aldea y de asegurarse que todas las decisiones se realicen con el mejor interés para Konoha y sus habitantes, pero tal parece que ahora lo hacen para sus propios propósitos y avaricias. - Terminó dejando pensativos a los líderes del clan y enojados a los civiles y ancianos ex-compañeros de el Sandaime.

Y antes de que tomasen el tema de Tsunade y Naruto el viejo Sarutobi interrumpió.

\- Bien, si eso es todo, se levanta la sesión, pueden retirarse. - Dijo ya un poco más tranquilo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de los demás.

\- _Tsk… ya veras Hiruzen, pronto llegará tu momento y no habrá nadie quien proteja al niño demonio, haciéndolo mi arma. -_ Pensó haciendo una mueca de molestia y viendo discretamente al líder Uchiha quien estaba saliendo. - _Jejeje, eres realmente estúpido Fugaku, tendré al demonio y al Sharingan en mi poder, solo espero que la serpiente no se moleste por saber que no resultó la captura de la niña hielo._ \- Pensó malévolamente con una sonrisa casi imperceptible e imitando a los demás saliendo de la sala.

 ** _Con Naruto._**

El pelirrojo ya había llegado al cementerio de Konoha, se dirigió al lugar deseado y cuando llegó vio la lápida la cual tenía esculpido el logo de Konoha y abajo estaba el nombre de _Natsumi Yuki_ , a lado de la piedra estaba una maceta de porcelana blanca con lirios blancos. El ojiazul depositó las orquídeas celestes enfrente de la lápida.

\- Jeh, creo que me porté como un tonto después de todo. - Dijo de manera nostálgica hincándose enfrente de la lápida, en eso, recuerdos buenos y malos llegaron a su mente, pero prefería que fuesen buenos, los hermosos ratos que estuvo a lado de la Yuki, de el viejo Hokage, y constantes bromas con el dueto Ichiraku. - Tienes razón, solo me queda hacerme fuerte y no decepcionarte, ahora tengo a Kaa-chan, y siempre tuve a Kurama-nii, a mi jiji, y bueno… todos ellos. - Añadió con una sonrisa. - La verdad no estuve solo realmente, estuviste tú todo el tiempo, llenaste ese vacío en mi corazón, me diste una idea de lo que era tener una familia… y aun que te hayas ido, llegó Tsunade-chan, y… te juro que no la desep-cionaré… - Dijo terminando con la voz un poco quebrada con sus ojos lagrimeando. - Y-y ni a ti, ni a nadie quien me importe desde ahora, tenlo por s-seguro, Natsumi-chan. - Terminó reprimiendo las lagrimas y limpiadoras con sus dedos, se levantó con una sonrisa para dirigirse a su hogar. - _Gracias Natsumi-chan, gracias… -_ Pensó para perderse en el horizonte.

Ya era algo tarde, se notaba por las penetrantes sombras que se formaban de los edificios y construcciones, el día había pasado rápido, y el pensativo pelirrojo se dirigía a su casa para proceder a investigar todo.

\- **Estoy orgulloso de ti, cachorro.** \- Habló interrumpiendo los pensamientos de el ojiazul, este empezó a balbucear tratando de contestar a lo que el Kitsune continuó. - **De todo lo que has demostrado Naruto, te has hecho alguien verdaderamente fuerte, no solo físicamente, si no a voluntad, por eso estoy orgulloso de ti, Kit, y espero que vayas por ese camino.** \- Añadió en la mente de el pelirrojo.

\- _G-gracias Kurama-nii…_ \- Contestó nervioso, y algo sonrojado, no sabía como actuar en esas situaciones, al Bijū le pareció un poco gracioso.

\- **Jeje, bueno, volvamos a casa.** \- Terminó para cortar comunicación, el ojiazul procedió a caminar a su nuevo hogar.

 ** _Residencia Senju, 5:00 pm._**

El aún no confirmado Senju había llegado a la casa hace unos minutos, primero tomó algo de agua, estaba deshidratado y con la boca seca completamente, y refrescarse no le venía mal, vio que aún su madre no había llegado, suspiró dejando su mochila y chaqueta en el sillón de la sala para dirigirse a la biblioteca.

\- Ahh… - Suspiró cansado, y enseguida el Kitsune hizo presencia en la silla giratoria. - Bueno, Kurama-nii, ¿qué es exactamente lo que buscamos? - Preguntó al pensativo zorro.

\- **Un árbol genealógico, o información sobre los miembros de la familia Senju.** \- Dijo volteando a los estantes.

\- Bien. - Añadió para cruzar sus dedos y aparecer 5 clones. - Ya saben qué hacer, ahora vuelvo. - Dijo para salir de la biblioteca dejando a un aburrido zorro junto a los 5 clones quienes buscaban por todos lados. El rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrar algo de comer, y encontró dos bolas de arroz envueltas en un empaque. - Espero y Kaa-chan no se enoje si tomo las últimas bolas de arroz. - Mencionó para sí mismo y tomando las bolas de arroz y algo de jugo de frutas de el refrigerador. Entró a la oficina, y al hacerlo le salió una discreta gota de sudor en la nuca, el Bijū había tirado el recipiente (lapicero) donde estaban las plumas y ahora estaba empujando una con su pata, parecía un gato con un estambre básicamente.

\- Etto… Kurama-nii, ¿quieres un poco? - Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo su mano al frente donde tenía las bolas de arroz, interrumpiendo el mundo de el Bijū.

\- **Claro… si te soy sincero me está gustando la comida humana, tiene mejor sabor que la que yo solía comer.** \- Dijo poniéndose recto sobre la silla mientras el rubio le extendía una bola de arroz poniéndola sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¿Y qué comías? - Preguntó curioso e inocente el pelirrojo para después sentarse en el banco y proceder a darle un bocado de el arroz.

\- **Humanos… -** Dijo de manera demasiadamente tranquila mientras se inclinaba para comer un poco. El ojiazul perdió color y sudó frío ante lo que afirmó el Bijū, sobra decir que casi se ahoga con la comida.

\- E-etto… c-c-curioso. - Atinó a decir el ojiazul y antes de que continuaran con la plática, un clon los interrumpió.

\- Jefe, creo que aquí está lo que buscamos. - Interrumpió mientras extendía un pequeño pergamino el cual tenía el logo de los Senju.

\- **Dámelo a mí.** \- Y sin más habla le arrebató el pergamino saltando y tomándolo con el hocico, enseguida se sentó en el escritorio y lo extendió con sus patitas. La verdad es que no quería que el pequeño pelirrojo viera quien era su madre, aún no estaba listo, ya se lo hubiera dicho, pero después de el atentado de Natsumi, y los recientes ataques, la verdad es que lo iba a deprimir más de lo que ya estaba, pero ahora que tenía a Tsunade ya se lo podía decir, aunque no ahora. - **Mmm… veamos.…** \- Dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo hasta llegar a donde estaba Hashirama Senju, después Tobirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki, de ahí empezó a bajar para ver la demás familia. Hasta llegar a Kushina Uzumaki, esta era nieta de Hashirama y Mito, ahora entendía por que nunca vio a la madre de Kushina, pues al parecer Hashirama había enviado a una de sus hijas a Uzugakure donde tuvo a Kushina y seguramente después de la guerra esta murió.

\- Ehh Kurama-nii… - Dijo el ojiazul, ya que Kurama estaba tan concentrado que ni le hacia caso.

\- **¿Eh? Oh… ya lo encontré, al parecer eres bisnieto de Hashirama Senju y Mito Uzumaki, y si te lo preguntas… eres sobrino de la rubia pechugona.** \- Dijo sacándole una gota de sudor al pelirrojo con eso último, pero luego se emocionó.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Enserio? ¡Genial, ahora sí les pateare el culo! - Dijo saltando emocionado, refiriéndose a los aldeanos, bueno… los próximos que se atrevan a lastimarlo.

\- **JAJAJA, que idiotas se sentirán cuando se enteren que estuvieron maltratando al bisnieto de uno de los fundadores de la aldea jajaja.** \- Y así empezó a reír a carcajada limpia el Bijū ante ridícula situación.

\- Etto… sí jejeje… pero parece que después de todo Kaa-chan y yo sí somos familia. - Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora.

\- **Pero puede que a ella le vaya el incesto si se trata de ti.** \- Dijo de manera sarcástica, cosa que no entendió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿qué es eso de el incesto? - Preguntó ignorante pensando que el zorro era el mejor para hablar sobre ello… mala idea… otra vez.

 **\- Pregúntaselo a ella cuando llegue… jejeje.** \- Contestó malignamente el zorro, quería ver la reacción que iba a tener la ojiambár ante tal pregunta proveniente de un niño de 8 años, y nuevamente antes de que continuaran otro clon interrumpió.

\- Oi, jefe, encontramos esto. - Dijo un clon poniendo un pergamino algo largo y grueso, este era café claro y de los bordes verde, tenía el kanji "Madera" en medio. - Pero no lo podemos abrir, creo que se tiene que hacer un pacto de sangre, pero… - Y antes de que continuara el pelirrojo había tomado el pergamino.

\- ¿Sí? … Bien veamos. - Menciono para después morderse el pulgar y canalizar chakra en su dedo y exponerlo en el kanji. Sorpresivamente este se desbloqueó para poder abrirlo. - Ehh… ¿eso era todo? - Preguntó de manera irónica.

\- **No, lo que pasa es que no es solo un pacto de sangre, si no que tienes que tener sangre Senju, si lo intentara otra persona este no se abriría.** \- Explicó de manera fácil.

\- Vaya… pues a ver qué contiene. - Y procedió a desenrollarlo para toparse con centenares de jutsus e información sobre el _Mokuton_ , este era un elemento avanzado que se obtenía al combinar dos naturalezas de chakra. Y explicaba el como se desarrolla combinando los elementos básicos, sean _Doton_ _(Tierra)_ y _Suiton_ _(Agua_ ) pero aún combinando estos elementos, es prácticamente imposible crear _Mokuton_ para alguien normal, milagrosamente Hashirama lo había obtenido y creado, y este se había convertido en un _Kekkei Genkai_.

\- ¡Sugoi! ¡Con esto podré entrenar mi _Mokuton_ y hacerme fuerte! Parece que el camino a ser hokage está cada vez más corto. - Exclamó levantando su puño bastante motivado.

\- **Sí, pero… lo más recomendable es que no muestres tu** ** _Mokuton_** **aún, no sabemos qué problemas pueda traer, así que, por favor manteen en secreto todo esto ¿vale?** \- Advirtió el Kitsune recibiendo un fuerte asentimiento de parte de el ojiazul, y era cierto, no podía simplemente mostrarle a todos su nuevo _Kekkei Genkai_ pues podían usarlo para algo en contra de su voluntad, y no quería nada más de eso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó para sí mismo al ver lo que parecía ser una nota sobre el pergamino, el Bijū se acercó para verla mejor.

 _"_ _Si estás leyendo esto significa que he muerto o estoy desaparecido, no soy bueno dejando testamentos, así que no esperes mucho de mi en esta carta._

 _Bienvenido hombre o mujer del Clan Senju, mi nombre es Hashirama Senju o mejor conocido como el Shodaime Hokage, cofundador de Konohagakure no Sato, y esposo de Mito Uzumaki… como sea, fui el antiguo líder de el clan, y heredero de un_ _Kekkei Genkai_ _muy peculiar y por ello he ideado este pergamino donde se guarda información y técnicas sobre esta linea de sangre._

 _Sí has podido ver y leer esta carta, significa que eres un Senju puro y que puede ser digno heredero de el clan, ni siquiera mi nieta pudo abrir el pergamino, pero si tú, que estás leyendo esto pudiste hacerlo, significa que heredaste mi_ _Kekkei Genkai_ _y eso te hace alguien muy especial._

 _De usted dependerá el como usar este pergamino, solo espero que uses un poder tan vasto para fines positivos, y si es posible, para proteger a la aldea cuando yo no esté más allí._

 _Sin más se despide tu amigo Hashirama Senju, ex-lider de el clan Senju y esposo de Mito Uzumaki. "_

Al final de la carta aparecía un dibujo a lápiz de Hashirama en su forma chibi extendiendo su dedo pulgar, al parecer para quitarle toda la seriedad de la carta; Sí, el cofundador de lo que una vez fue la Aldea más temida de todas nunca cambiará.

\- **Wow Gaki, pues si que eres mucho más especial de lo que yo creí, jajaja…** \- Empezó a reír levemente el Kitsune.

\- ¡Sí! Siendo el bisnieto de un cofundador de la aldea seguro que podré ser Hokage en un futuro. - Añadió emocionado solo para ser interrumpido abruptamente.

\- **No, si quieres ser Hokage, será por tu esfuerzo y dedicación, no por ser el heredero de algún clan o cosas así.** \- Soltó de forma sería negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos aún sobre la silla.

\- Oh lo siento Kurama-nii, jeje es solo que me dejé llevar por la emoción. - Contestó algo nervioso, pues la mirada que le dirigía su nii-chan prometía mucho dolor, este suspiró asintiendo a las palabras de el pelirrojo. - Bueno, supongo que tendré qué esperar a Kaa-chan para cenar, por ahora me pondré a estudiar las técnicas de mi oji-san. - Al Kitsune le dio un tic en la oreja y ojo cuando dijo "oji-san" suspiró resignado, después de todo el era ignorante en el tema de por qué odiaba a esos dos imbéciles (Hashirama y Madara).

 ** _Hospital de Konoha, 6:39 pm._**

En este momento nos encontramos a una "dedicada" rubia haciendo su arduo trabajo… bebiendo sake recargada en su silla, esto era algo cotidiano y para nada extraño, si bien la ojiambár ya había controlado su adicción, al grado de no quedar borracha y que esta termine haciendo una tontería, pero que afortunadamente Shizune estaba ahí, esta tomaba de vez en cuando. La rubia sabía muy bien esconder sake y tomarlo cuando no estaba Shizune presente, y la morocha no era tonta, casi siempre revisaba a la ojiambár para terminar encontrando 5 botellas de sake en sellos de almacenamiento, o una vez cuando la Senju fue tan descarada de esconder una botella en sus voluptuosos pechos. Shizune casi muere de una hemorragia nasal ante esa anécdota.

\- Tsunade-sama… - La pechugona fue interrumpida por una hermosa ojiónix quien entró sin pedir permiso, algo que alertó a la rubia guardando su botella de sake a una velocidad que dejaría a cierto Raikage en vergüenza.

\- Ejem… eh… ¿Qué se te ofrece Shizune? Te he dicho que no entres sin tocar cuando estoy trabajando. - Dijo la "molesta" rubia haciendo como si estuviera firmando los papeles.

\- Etto… ¿se da cuenta de que está firmando en una hoja completamente blanca? - Recalcó la ojioníx al notar que la rubia estaba firmando al azar. Su "espectacular" plan de ocultar que en realidad se estaba relajando a la hora de el trabajo fue descubierto.

\- B-bueno, eso no es importante, ¿dime qué sucede? - Continuó tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Uh… bueno, lo que pasa es que tal parece que hoy salimos más temprano, así que puede alistarse para salir a las 7:00. Bueno eso era todo… así que ya puede quedarse con la botella. - Replicó con una sonrisa y saliendo de la oficina, era obvio que notó que estaba tomando sake, pero a la rubia poco le importó.

\- _¿Enserio? Qué bien, podré pasar más tiempo con mi Naru-chan… solo espero que esté en casa, ya casi anochece, y si llega tarde para la cena…_ \- Pensó tronando los nudillos con una maligna sonrisa ideando un castigo para el "irresponsable" pelirrojo. Enseguida salió de sus pensamientos para proseguir a firmar y escribir un poco más antes de irse.

En la casa el ex-rubio sentía una sensación de que era mejor quedarse en casa, y no por los aldeanos, si no por otra persona muy conocida para el.

El sol a la distancia empezó a caer, al teñirse el cielo de naranja con toques rojizos tras las montañas a la vez que se dibujaran algunas estrellas brillantes en el cielo ahora azul obscuro. Se podía ver a una voluptuosa mujer que se dirigía a su hogar, justo cuando el reloj había cambiado a las 7:00 salió como un rayo de el hospital, dejando a todos estupefactos y con una enorme gota en la cabeza por lo alérgica que era la ojiambár al trabajo.

En la casa, cierto pelirrojo estaba en la cama de su Kaa-chan, y tal parece que también suya, estudiando el pergamino café de bordes verdes, descubriendo que su linea de sangre tenía mucha tela de donde cortar, y el ojiazul pensaba que solo servía para hacer árboles y cosas así, pero tenía todo un arsenal de técnicas, una más fuerte y aterradora que la otra. Como una en la que consistía en empalar a una persona, la verdad le dio escalofríos la forma en la que se describía el justu, este consistía en enterrar y atravesar a un cuerpo con una rama de forma que este quede suspendido en el aire.

\- Ehh… ¿enserio mi oji-san hacía ésto? - Preguntó para sí mismo mientras seguía leyendo, enseguida interrumpió su lectura para probar una vez más su elemento, poniendo la palma hacia arriba y apareciendo una flor de loto de color rosa en esta. - Pero si es un elemento tan inofensivo, bueno, creo que no de el todo, jeje, seré muy fuerte con esto, haré orgullosa a mi Kaa-chan. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Hasta que sintió un chakra muy conocido para el. - Qué bien, ya llegó mi Kaa-chan. - Dijo angustiado dejando el pergamino y la flor en la cama y corriendo hacia la primer planta.

La rubia había entrado esperando a su amado hijo. - Sochi, ¡ya llegué! - Exclamó esperando al "rubio" y su espera no tardó mucho para ver al pelirrojo bajando las escaleras. - _¿Sochi?_ \- Preguntó en su mente al ver a un niño pelirrojo acercándose a ella, pero claro, ¿quién más tenía esas marcas en las mejillas?

\- Hola Kaa-chan, ¡te extrañé! - Mencionó emocionado pero antes de que pudiera abrazar a su madre esta lo detuvo suavemente.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? ¿¡TE LO TEÑISTE!? - Acusó jalando uno de los mechones que encaraban el rostro de el ojiazul, la rubia con los ojos blancos de furia y una vena resalaste en su frente.

\- Itai, no K-Kaa-chan… dejame e-explicarte. - Salió de la boca de el adolorido pelirrojo, nervioso por el aura que desprendía su madre, sí, las madres a veces eran aterradoras, y más si era ella.

\- ¡Pues será mejor que expliques pronto jovencito! - Dijo asustando al pelirrojo quien tragó fuerte.

\- _Creo que nunca debo hacer enojar a Kaa-chan._ \- Pensó mientras cierto zorro reía escandalosamente ante la divertida situación en la que se encontraba el ojiazul, pero este la verdad debía admitir que la mujer sí era aterradora cuando se enojaba.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 **(1*) Si quieren saber más detalladamente sobre cómo es la nueva apariencia de Naruto, vean la imagen de el fanfic** ** _Kumo no Dokugan Yoko_** **, no se preocupen, será el único resultado que les saldrá si buscan el nombre de el fic, por cierto, gran historia.**

 **Yyy, hasta aquí el cap, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, perdonen mi puta holgazanería, sin más, me despido.**


End file.
